Bellatora: Aprentice, Daughter, Hero?
by Hellfire-Princess
Summary: Bellatora was trained to be an assassin, trained by Deathstroke. She manages to turn her life around and become a hero. Follow Bellatora as she tries to follow the path of her friends and her newfound family and tries to separate herself from her past. Will her past find her before she's ready to confront it? Or will she meet it on her own terms?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so please, don't judge too harshly. Thank you Robindanewsie and Gargoyle77 for the inspiration, I love you guys!**

 **(Bellator means warrior in Latin, so her name is Bellatora [You'll understand later])**

I hit the ground hard, again, for the third time in half an hour, not my best day. "Get up, Brat" I hear a voice snarl above me. Groaning, I spit a glob of blood onto the floor as I comply and resume my defensive stance. Instead of demanding another round, I receive a rush of white-hot pain streaking across my face, meaning Wilson slapped me, again.

'Gosh Slade, ever heard of child abuse?' I think to myself, then again, he probably wouldn't care, he's a trained assassin and a mercenary – for – hire. Me, I'm Just a 12-year-old girl ninja who can fly and deflect bullets, no big.

"Slade, stop this at once!" A voice commands, snapping me out of my thoughts and back to the present. "I will not tolerate this harsh treatment; how many times must we tell you!? Loyalty cannot be beaten into a person, I must be earned through respect, and honestly, she's just a child!"

"I'm so not a child," I mutter to myself

"Lord Ra's, I was unaware of your arrival" Deathstroke states bluntly.

"Well, I have seen enough, she is to be transported to the league of Shadows next week to continue her training, understood?" Ra's asks as my heart swells, 'I'm finally getting out of here! Take that Slade! I think to myself as I mentally stick my tongue out at him.

"Yes, Lord Ra's," Deathstroke answers with slight, almost undetectable venom in his voice. Most likely at the thought of the Shadows taking me away, I knew he had plans to leave the inner circle of the Light and take me with him to become his apprentice. At least I won't have to live that nightmare anymore.

*Please review*

 **Sorry that it's so short, but I'll upload chapter two later, promise. Until then, stay whelmed, keep traught, and feel the aster, Firecracker OUT!**


	2. The Mission

**Chapter 2! This is Bellatora's last mission for Slade... How does it go?**

I dress in my mission gear, an ankle length, long sleve black dress with a slit in the sides for leg room, a black hooded cape. I have a dagger sheath on my right leg (the side with a slit) and a sword strapped to my back, under the cape. My mission: engage the sidekick league so he can do... Whatever I stopped listening at that point.

* * *

 **Happy Harbor**

"She's getting away!" Kid Clumsy yells at top speed. "No, I'm really not," I mutter, annoyed under my breath. I look at my wrist computer, 'damnit, Slade'll need 10 more minutes, gotta stall' I think to myself. So, I lean up against the wall waiting for the speedster to run by me, again and he does, but his team, at least notices me. So, I do the only natural thing, I kick their butts, starting with the fish boy. His kicks are sloppy, and he relys on his swords too much, I counter every strike and, when I vet tirded after 2-3 minutes, I suddenly drop to the floor and sweep his legs out from under him.

"Ugnhh," Aqualad whines.

"That's what happens to a fish out of water!" I state, smirking, as I kick him in the head, knocking him unconscious. Next up is the Martian, easy, I light a fuse and kick her in the head, as she loses consciousnesses, Superboy rages at me. 'Oh, crap im screwed, angry Kriptonian, oh, wait, kryptonite' I think to myself as a flicker of fear is replaced by confidence because I pull out a small green rock. This instantly makes Supey Jr. back down and, when I flip over him, and put the rock on his shoulder, he passes out. 'Three down three to go!' I think. Soon Kid Flash comes back, so I trip him and deliver a flying kick to his face, crumpling him. At that moment Robin and... Artemis!? What is she doing here? Last I heard she was training in the Himalayans.

"Arty, what a pleasure! I didn't know you crossed over! How's Jade, Sportsmaster? Hows your mom?" I inquire, slightly shocked.

"Mom's fine, Jade and dad, who cares!? I left that life. How's Slade?" She asks as I lower myself, I won't fight my best friend and I know she won't either.

"Slade, as in Slade Wilson, AKA Deathstroke?" Robin questions, the whites of his mask wide.

"Yeah, that Slade." I mutter, I'd really rather not fight them.

"Tora, you can leave that life, come with us, we can help you, he won't hurt you anymore." Artemis says this, her bright eyes pleading with me, telling me I'll be safe, they can help me. No more shadows haunting me, no more beatings from Slade, it would be perfect. I could even be come a hero!

"Apprentice, I'm done, meet me at the Haunt soon." Wilson's voice comes over the comm link.

"Yes sir" I reply stoickly. "I'm sorry Artemis, Robin, but, maybe, I need some one to get me outta here. Like, Friday, when I'm being transported out of Gotham harbor to Greece." I say, smiling as I flip off of the edge of the building and head back home towards the Haunt.

* * *

 **The Haunt**

I fall onto the floor, curling into a fetal position as I cover the left side of my face, Slade slapped me again and it really hurts. "*For the sake of crap and muffins, Slade!" I shout at the mercenary, "what was that for?!"

"Your job was simple! distract the sidekicks! Not attract the entire League!" Slade roars, obviously mad, wait...

"Th-the League?" I ask, dumbfounded

"Yes, the League!" Deathstroke rages. "Now, as a penalty, you must face them! Your assignment is to take them all down!"

"Wh-what" I stutter, 'I can't fight the entire League! Heck, I can't even fight the original 7!' I think to myself

"You heard me girl! Now go!" Wilson shouts, shoving me out to the battle sight.

* * *

 **100 yards from the Haunt**

I walk into the clearing to see about 10 members of the league, Batman, Wonder Woman, the Hawks, Superman, The Flash, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, the light-skinned Green Lantern, Black Canary

Batman turns, his eyes narrowing at me, the rest of the League members follow his gaze, and I am met with glares from all 10 Leaguers.

"Hi!" I state as I run at them, flipping over Batman with a handspring and triple summersault, and landing on Green Arrow, knocking him over, and knocking him out as I punch his head to the pavement. Flipping over the Emerald Archer, I punch Superman in the face and sprinkle some kryptonite dust onto him, effectively disabling the Man of Steel. Laughing a laugh that would have made Robin jealous, I dodge hits from Batman, WW, and Black Canary I run over to the Lantern and Martian. Smiling, I pull out a lighter and set the Martian's costume on fire, making him scream in agony and pass out, the fire making a ring around his body. Next, I turn to the Lantern, breaking his arms in 2 swift motions and kick him in the head, knocking out the man, just after he lets out a high-pitched scream of pain. Soon, the flash comes zipping in, trying to punch me, instead, I grab his arm, flip him over, then take my dagger and stab it into his knee, disabling him with more pain than necessary, I wince. I may be being trained to be an assassin, but I am not heartless yet.

"Sorry," I mutter "Hey, the most it'll do is keep you from running for a day or two, nothing too bad. Sorry, about your lantern friends, but, orders are orders." I sat to the Scarlet Speedster sadly, he looks at me bewildered and is about too say something, but I'm gone. As I race over to the hawks, I think 'Why did I tell that to the Flash, he's supposed to be my enemy.' I push the thought away as I run to the Hawks, and jump into a flying kick, hitting each of them in the head, hard. I Run at Wonder Woman, who's just standing there, next to Black Canary, both unmoving in shock. I quickly fly at Wonder Woman, Flipping and kicking her in her face, then, dodging a weak punch from an obviously still dazed Wonder Woman I kick her in the face again push her down and punch her head, knocking her out, cold. Batman grabs me from behind, probably done checking to make sure no one's dead. He takes a wrist in each hand and cuffs them in front of me; gratefully, I smile up at him and Black Canary, who stands behind him. "Thank you," I say, looking Canary in they eyes.

* * *

 ***That was for my friend, Robbie! She knows what I mean!**

 **Please review, just a "Good Job" or something like that, please, more reviews means faster uploads, promise!**

 **Hope you liked it, this one was a longer chapter than my last, sorry about that by the way. *Smiles nervously***

 **Anyway, Stay whelemed, get traught and feel the aster, Firecracker OUT!**


	3. Aftermath

**OK, here we go again, new chapter! Thanks, as always to Robbie and Spot! Keep Spot outta the closet, Spot, behave, you don't wanna go to the closet! Anyways, thanks, have a digital cookie curtesy (I wish) of Alfred. (::) (::)**

 **Bellatora: the plot and I are the only things Firecracker here owns.**

 **Me: I don't own YJ *goes and cries in a corner.***

 **Bellatora: She'll be ok**

 **Me: *wails in corner***

 **Bellatora: Maybe**

* * *

 _"Thank you"_ _I say, looking Canary in the eyes_.

"Thank you?" Canary wonders.

"Yes," I say, still standing against Batman. "I was working under orders, I wasn't allowed to stop, but he never said anything about what I should do if the league captures me."

"Smart, kid" Superman comments, he must have just woken up. "Where'd the dust go?" He asks.

"Oh, um, well its a trick I can do, its part of my powers. If I've come in contact with a specific mineral or chemical, I can make a copy of it. The structure of the chemical or mineral is recorded to memory and, using my powers I can recreate that structure, therefore that chemical or mineral. Its only temporary though." I state, slightly blushing, its kinda embarrassing to explain I power I haven't told Wilson yet to practically strangers.

"Where's Deathstroke?" Batman inquires, he keeps looking at Canary, why?

"He might still be in the Haunt, or he may have gotten out, but one things for sure. I'm never going back there, ever!" I state, shivering slightly at the memory of every 'failed' training session or mission's punishments.

"Canary, stay with the kid and Lantern, everyone seems to be up, and our mission was to apprehend Deathstroke!" Batman orders as the Lantern groans, finally coming to consciousness.

"Umm, Di- Canary, could you help me up?" Lantern asks, realizing that in sitting on a nearby rock.

"Let me help." I say walking over to him. He flinches as I touch his arm in four spots, ones at the forearm, once at the elbow, once above the elbow and once at the wrist. I repeat the action on his other arm, slowly, the Lantern starts to move his arm, soon, its almost good as new.

"How?" Lantern asks

"I was given this power so I could heal myself or, my team if anyone gets hurt on a mission." I say slowly as I continue, unsure. "But I hardly ever use it for that, mostly on myself after training," I say, looking down.

"Why after training?" Black Canary asks softly, 'that voice, now that I think about it, sounds familiar, so does Batman's, almost. Huh.' I think to myself.

"If I... Fail to complete training, I am punished." I say slowly, ashamed. 'Why are you ashamed, he's the one that beat you, not the other way around!' A voice inside me shouts. Canary and Lantern share a worried look before the lantern starts to talk again.

"So, um what else can you do?" Lantern asks, obviously deciding to change the uncomfortabe subject.

"I can fly, create chemicals and minerals, I have superior fighting techniques, I can emit a sonic cry, I have superior stealth and hacking techniques, and I am immune to most drugs and concoctions. For now" I mutter the last part, hoping no one can hear me.

"Wow," both Canary and Lantern say at the same, shocked.

"Do you have any parents?" Canary asks.

"I am only aware of the name of my mother, I was kidnapped as an infant and taken to a facility known as Cadmus. There I was given enhancements with the powers and abilities of several heroes."

"Who is your mother?" The lantern asked, by now, the 10 Leaguers were back.

"I was told that my mother's name was...Lance, umm, Dinah Lance I think her name was." Canary reeled back in shock, colliding with Batman, who held her. Other leaguers had on expressions of shock as well. "I don't understand why this has such an effect on you, is this Dinah Lance well known?" I ask, I'm surprised by the fact they all seem to know that name.

"No, just, some people in the league know her, she's a nice person." Superman says, a little too hurriedly. "Perhaps you should stay at league headquarters for now, until you can go with your mom, besides, you look like you could use some sleep."

"Alright, as long as I'm not sleeping here anymore." I state, recoiling from the building as if it were on fire.

* * *

 **The watchtower**

"Here, I'll help you get settled in, you must have had a long day." Canary says, smiling. "I know Dinah well, would you like to know anything about her? Canary asks.

" Yes, please!" I say, barely containing my excitement, I feel like a child again, opening presents at Christmas. Until I was 10, I was raised like a semi-normal child so yes, I know what Christians is.

"OK, well, your mom, 10 years ago had an affair with a man she loves, she had a child, one day, that child got sick, she was taken to the hospital, they told her that the infant had died, whatever she had was too strong. Your mom was devastated, she was only 18, but she would have loved you, no she DID love you." Canary corrected herself.

"Who was the man my mom had an affair with?" I ask, I want to know who my father is.

"Your father, he cared as much as your mom did, she still loves him, and, he's been dating her for 5 years now. Your dad, he's Bruce Wane, the..."

"Owner of WaneTech, a multi billionaire company, I know, I was, sent to assassinate him once, it failed, I received forty lashes in punishment." I say, looking down, ashamed that I was once forced to almost kill the man I now knew to be my father.

"Oh, my... Wait, FORTY LASHES!? As in with a whip?!" Canary asks, horrified and... Angry?

"Yes, as in with a whip." I say, wincing at the memory.

"What that..." Canary starts. "Wait, Dinah had that affair 10 years ago, you look like you're a bit older than that."

"I was genetically aged a few years, probably to distance me from being recondnised, it better suited the line of work I was forced into." I say, suprized I remembers that information, I was very young, only about 2 years old.

"Yet, you have the mind set of a 12-ish year-old"

"I was taught telepathically until I was the age of 5, then I was sent to train with Slade Wilson. Even though I had the fighting skills of you and batman, he honed those skills and my other powers so I could use them on missions. I suppose that's the only good thing that came out of my three years with him." I state bitterly

"Sleep," Canary said. "There's a lot to discuss in the morning."

* * *

I wake up to a note taped to my forehead, soon I rip it off, angrily and read it. 'Hey, glad you made it out! Meet Arty and me in the cafeteria at 9:00, you'll find it! -Robin I look at the clock next to the bed I'm in, its 8:27 in the morning, might as well go. So, I get up, shower, get dressed and brush my hair. By then, its 8:52, so I start following the hallways, soon I come into a big open space, filled with tables, heroes and a buffet line. Soon, after scanning the room, I see Robin and Artemis walk in, Robin sees me and takes Artemis over to me with him.

"Hey Tora!" Artemis says, smiling.

"Hey Arty, Robin," I respond, smiling as well.

"Alright ladies! Let's go get some food! I never got any of Agent A's pancakes this morning!" Robin says, his stomach growling.

Laughing, we all head toward the buffet, I grab some pancakes, bacon, over-easy eggs, and some milk, same as Arty, but Robin, he just piled on pancakes!

"Hey, Rob, ever heard of a balanced breakfast?" Artemis questions, laughing

"But this is balanced!" Robin whines, "an equal portion of pancakes and syrup!"

"Yeah, Robin, that's totally what she ment," I say, laughing. I realise I haven't laughed in two years, not since I last saw Artemis, not like this, anyasks. We sit down at a table by the doorway I came in through, and we stat eating. Halfway through my pancakes, Black Canary comes in, she signals Robin, then leaves. "What was that all a out?" I ask Robin and Artemis.

"BC wants to meet us in the 7's meeting room." Robin states, shoving down his pancakes, me and Arty doing the same.

* * *

 **The meeting room**

When we get to the meeting room we are met with the rest of they sidekicks, the original 7, and the rest of the 10 from last night.

"We are going to ask you some question, answer them truthfully " Batman states. "What is your name?"

"My name is Bellatora, it was given to me buy the scientists at Cadmus, they thought it would be fitting, seeing as it means warrior in Latin. But, I am normally called either Bella or Tora in public."

"How did you end up with Deathstroke?"

"I was kidnapped as an infant by Cadmus" the sidekicks gasped and, Superboy was it? Clenched his fist in anger. "At 2 my age was altered to the age of 4, to make me a better fitting age. By this time, I had been force-fed information, I know had the knowledge of an average 7 or 8 year-old. Now 5, I was sent to train with a small branch of the league of shadows, there I met Artemis, who was undergoing her own training, and has now, obviously chosen her own path. I also met - and caught the eye of - Slade Wilson, AKA Deathsroke, he took me back to Cadmus where they gave him permission to train me as his apprentice, I stayed with the branch of shadows until I was 10, then, Slade took me to his base in Gotham. There he trained me more."

"Black Canary said that you were genetically inserted with powers is this true, and if it is, what powers."

"Yes, it's tue. I can fly, I can replicate or create minerals or chemichals, I can emit a sonic cry, have superior fighting, stealth and hacking techniques and i am immune to most conditions and drugs."

"Do you know who your parents are?"

"Yes, Black Canary told me that my parents are Dinah Lance and Bruce Wane, according to the DNA and blood tests."

"That settles it, Artemis will take you to Gotham in an hour, meeting adjourned." As he said this, Kid Flash banged a mallet on the table, receiving a few annoyed looks.

* * *

 **One hour later**

 **Dinah's POV**

"Bruce, were going to meet out daughter! You could at least smile! She's been cleared of all tracers and Cadmus programming and anything else, relax!" I added, knowing how parinoid Bruce can be. "Dick! Are you ready?" I call upstairs.

"Stupid monkey suit! Yeah, Dinah, I'm ready!" He calls "I'm coming down!." He warns us all as he slides down the banister, much to Alfred's disapproval. Soon there's a knock at the door. "She's here Bruce!" Dick calls as his father walks out of his room.

 **Bella's POV**

"Here we go" I say as someone opens the door to the manor.

* * *

 ***comes out of crying corner***

 **Bella: Thank you guys for reading! Please review! Oh, and check out our friends Robindanewsie's (and Spot's)** **channel, especially her story 'superhero camp' that's one both of her and Firecracker are working on.**

 **Me: Anyways thanks! Stay whelmed, get traught,and feel the aster! Firecracker OUT!**


	4. Recovery

**Me: Hello beautiful fandom! Thank you Robindanewsie, Spot, and everyone else who reviewed!**

 **Bella: Hello, we are back! Firecracker here only owns me and the plotline!**

 **Me: I sadly don't own Young Justice, or the bat family :'( Oh, and a notice, this is a reverse-bat family.**

 **Terry: Here are our ages:**

 **Bella: And mine! Don't forget me Terrs!**

* * *

 **Alfred: 60 (Agent A)**

 **Bruce: 33 (Batman)**

 **Dinah: 28 (Black Canary)**

 **Terry: 18 (Red Bat)**

 **Cassandra: 17 (Black Bat)**

 **Damian: 17 (Nightwing)**

 **Tim: 16 (Red Robin)**

 **Stephanie: 16 (Spoiler)**

 **Jason: 15 (Red Hood)**

 **Bella: 12 (soon to be Black Phoenix)**

 **Dick: 13 (Robin)**

* * *

 _"Here we go," I say as someone opens the door to the manor._

I step inside and am greeted with a large entryway, with steps lining the back wall, and doors on the sides of the circular walls, leading to other rooms on the floor.

"Hey, Bella, I'm Terry McGinnis, the oldest adopted son of Bruce Wayne," says the teen with a purple tie and a goofy grin.

"I'm Damian Wane, the biological son of Bruce Wane," says the teen in a black tie, he has a small smirk on his face.

"I'm Cassandra Wane, but you can call me Cass, I'm Bruce's other biological daughter." Cass has on a black dress and is giving me a small smile.

"I'm Tim Drake, second oldest adopted son of Bruce Wayne," says the teen with a green tie.

I'm Stephanie, or Steph, only adopted daughter of Bruce Wayne, " says the girl in a green dress, she looks about Tim's age.

"I'm Jason, or Jay Todd, second youngest adopted son of Bruce," says the teen who looks similar in age to me and Tim.

"And I'm Dick, Dick Grayson, youngest adopted son of Bruce Wayne, says the only person who looks younger than me; he's wearing a blue tie and a cheeky grin, I think we'll get along well.

" I'm Dinah Lance,"

"Soon to be Wane," Dick whispers to Tim and Jason.

Glaring at Dick, Dinah continues, "This is Bruce," she gestures to the man on her arm, "and this is Alfred" she gestures to the man to her left.

"Nice to meet you all," I say, trying to smile as I absorb all of the information.

"You're, Bellatora, right?" Stephanie asks as I flinch at the name, see, its the name Cadmus gave me, therefore, its what Slade called me, other than Apprentice, so, that name together, signifies my past life, the one I'm trying to leave.

"Hey, Blondie, I don't think she likes that name very well." Says Jason, hitting Steph in the back of the head.

"Ow! Jay, 'kay, I get it, no need to hit me!" Steph complains, rubbing her head.

Ignoring them, Terry asks, "what do you want us to call you?"

"I've heard that Bella is more or less common name." I state, "but I don't mind if you call me Tora at home."

"OK, so Bella in public and Tora at home, but why use two pats of your old name?" Dick asks.

"Its just the full name I don't like," I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"Why don't we go have lunch?" Dinah suggests as everyone else agrees.

* * *

 **Later, that evening.**

I can't sleep, so I walk downstairs and sit in front of the fireplace and think of howmlife here will be, Slade behind bars, me living with my new family and Dick said something about school and an angry mob known as the Gotham Times press. Oh, well. Soon, I hear Alfred walking over to the clock being the chair I'm sitting in from of. I look around the chair to see him turn the hand on the clock to 10:48 and, to my surprise, the clock moves away to reveal a set of stairs. Curiously, I follow Alfred, hovering to make sure he can't hear me and lo and behold, the Batcave! I stop halfway through the stairwell, I can't believe it! This means Bruce is Batman, everyone else is part of the bat-clan. That means Dick is Robin, Agent A is Alfred and Dinah is Black Canary! I think Terry is Red Bat, Tim is Red Robin, Steph is Spoiler, so that leaves Jay as Red Hood, Damian as Nightwing, and Cass as Black Bat!

I'm now sitting on the stairs, and I'm so lost in thought that I don't see Terry comingnup next to me until...

"Bruce! It's a new record! She's already here!" Terry shouts as he helps me up, "cool huh?" He's asks.

"Yeah, its awesome, I'm guessing Bruce told you all about my..."

"Abilities?" Terry asks, "yeah, he told us all just before we went on patrol."

We stop at the end of the stairs to see everyone with their masks or cowels off, showing me I was right.

"Hey Bella you mad we didn't tell ya?" Tim asks.

"Mad no way! I'd be mad if you kept the secret longer, but its my first day, so I'm not mad, not at all!" I say, joy probably evident on my face.

"Great!" Dick says, "we were worried, 'cause Terry told me that Jay and Steph flipped out when they found out!" Dick said smiling.

"I'm sorry that I didn't ell you earlier," Dinah says, hugging me.

"It's OK... Mom," I say, hugging her back. Pulling out of the hug I say, "this explains some stuff, anyways." I say smiling.

"Explains what?" Steph asks.

"The way Dinah collided with Bruce when I told some members of the league that my mother was Dinah Lance. The way Dinah acted very caring to me when I was taken to the watchtower, and the way Robin was being very friendly at breakfast earlier. And, of course, the way you all knew ho I was and why you didn't react with anger when you learned who I was." See, earlier today I explained that I was forced into being Deathstroke's apprentice, and I apologized for the attempted murder I was forced into doing.

"Yeah, that would explain a lot," Jayson says, looking at Dick.

"Hey! Its not my fault! I was excited when I learned she was Dinah and Bruce's kid, and so I tried to act coll, but, I guess it slipped out!" Dick says defensively, throwing his hands into the air.

"I'm glad you did, bro," I say as I pull Dick into a... Noogie? I saw Jay do it earlier. And we all, except Bruce and Dinah, head upstairs.

"So, is Gotham going to have a new hero?" Terry asks looking at me quizzically.

"I don't know? Will Bruce and Dinah let me? " I ask no one in particular.

"He should, after all, you are his blood." Damian says, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, and besides, you've been doing this for awhile, the daughter of Black Canary and Batman should be able to handle herself." Cass says, putting her arm around my shoulder, making Damian move his hand.

"But you'll need a name," Steph says, smiling.

"Hmmmm, maybe, Black Phoenix?" I say, looking at them all.

"Why Black Phoenix," Dick questions.

"Well, one, this is Gotham, so that explains the 'Black' part, and two, Phoenix because 1, they can heal themselves, technically, the whole reborn of ashes thing. 2, they are really cool!" I say happily, "what other reasons do I need?"

"None, I guess," Dick says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright, kids, get to bed, we can talk more in the moring," Dinah says as she and Bruce come up the stairs. As we start to walk up the stairs, Bruce follows us.

"One more thing guys, I'm thinking of proposing to Dinah, what do you think, I want your input on this, because, then, she'll be your mom." Bruce says, smiling.

"We know how marriage works, Bruce, but go ahead, be happy," Terry says, smiling.

"Go for it dad," I agree.

"McGinnis and Bella are right, father, go for it." Damian says, smiling, as the rest of us nod.

"OK, then, go get ready for bed." Bruce says, also smiling, then he turns and leaves.

"Oh, so you call Bella by her fist name, but not me?" Terry asks, grinning

"Yes, McGinnis, I call her Bella because she is a Wane by blood, unlike the rest of you, well, except for Cassandra," Damian states, smugly.

"Whatever, Dami, let's just get to bed," Cass says, shoving her brother towards his room. "Oh, and Bella, we don't have a room prepared yet, so you can sleep in mine, and borrow some of Steph's PJ's.

" OK, Cass," I say going with her.

"Here's some PJ's, Bella," Steph says, throwing them at me. I walk into the bathroom to change, its been a long day.

* * *

 **Me: How'd you like it? Next chapter, I'm gonna introduce Black Phoenix, or Tora, as they'll call her off-mission to the Team, who should I pair her with? I was thinking Kal, 'cause Rob's her brother, and he's gonna make sure that Wally doesn't try to put the moves on his sister. And Connor's, well, he's Connor. Should I have Red Rob, Spoiler, Black Bat, and Red Bat on the team too, part time, like Roy?**

 **Bella: Please review, it emakes sure my story is updated.**

 **Jason: And in those reviews, answer her questions!**

 **Terry: Please?**

 **Damian: We are Bats, we can find out where you live.**

 **Cassandra: Just please, review!**

 **Me: What they said. Anyways...**

 **Dick: Stay Whelmed!**

 **Tim: Keep Traught!**

 **Stephanie: And feel the aster!**

 **Me: *Grumbles* That was my outdo, but whatever, go ahead and take it! Anyways, Firecracker OUT!**


	5. Notice: Please Read!

**Hey, guys, just thought I'd let you know, there will be some changes, small changes in Bellatora.**

 **Change 1: Bella is 12, turning 13 in my next chapter.**

 **Change 2: in the next chapter, Bella's powers will change, and they will stay that way.**

 **Change 3: Bella will have less powers**

 **If you want, you can go and reread my chapters though I doubt you'll notice anything, that's why I posted this, to let you guys know. :)**

 **OK, that's about it! Thanks for reading, and hopefully reviewing and/or supporting my chapters, it means a lot of you review, it means you like it or you have some cunstructice criticism, I will take either. Constructive criticism means you took the time to notice and nicely (I hope) point out my mistakes.**

 **Anyways, thanks and remember Stay whelmed, keep traught and feel the aster! Firecracker OUT!**


	6. Birthday Mornings and Green Lanterns

**Hello my friends! I am back!**

 **Bella: If you didn't read 'Notice' please do**

 **Dick: Ha, ha, I'm now older than you!**

 **Bella: By 2 months and 28 days!**

 **Dick: Still older!**

 **Me: Yeah... Anyways, keep reading! :)**

 **Jay: Firecracker owns nothing**

 **Steph: but she wants it for whatever the nearest holiday you get presents for is**

 **Bella: I am the only thing she owns**

 **Dick: Poor Bella, she's all alone, the only OC**

 **Bella: DICK!**

 **Me: they're been at this for awhile now. Just please, read the story. :)**

* * *

"Hey, Torrie, wake up, the boys are gonna eat all of Alfie's pancakes." Steph says, shaking my shoulder as I groan

"Ugh, 20 more minutes Steph, I went on patrol with Dinah and Uncle Ollie and didn't get back 'till 12." I murmur, my voice heavy with sleep and muffled by my pillow.

"Nope, birthday girl, Bruce wants us up and ready to test your powers then we're heading to the watchtower at 10, then you, Dick, Cass, Jay and Dinah are heading to the Cave at the Mountain to meet with the team, then you have your first patrol with Jay and I at 9 PM."

"'Kay, Steph, I get it busy birthday, let's just get it over with... Wait, birthday, today is my birthday!" I exclaim, as realisation hits me. I jump out of bed and put on the clothes I set out before patrol in Star. A magenta Panic! At the disco T-shirt, black skinny jeans, my black leather jacket, my black socks with silver-colored swords styled on the front. I grab my boots and run down to the banister, putting my boots on as I slide down it, using my right foot to push me into a flip over Dick, pulling on my left boot, making a perfect landing. I can hear Steph and Dick behind me as I run into the kitchen, running into Terry, tripping over Ace's paws and landing on Jay in the booth.

"Smooth, Babybird," Jay says, smoothing over and pushing me off his lap and onto the empty space he just created.

"Shut it, Jay," I said smiling, I've been at the mansion for three months and I've really bonded with Jay, Steph and Dick mostly well, and mom too.

"Whatever, birthday bird," Jason shot back, elbowing me in the ribs, I wince. Jason notices. "Hey, Babybird, what happened?"

"Patrol with Dinah and Uncle Ollie in Star." I gulp, holding my side. "I got shot, it just grazed me." At this Dinah walked in.

"Hey, Torrie, babe, how are you after last night? That bullet was half in and half out of your side." Jay looks at me, questioningly.

"OK, so I got shot and it was halfway into my side and halfway out, I'll be OK, Jay."

"Are you..." Mom starts, but I cut her off

"Can we do this tomorrow? Please?" I look up at her with big, pleading eyes.

"Sure," she gives in.

"Here we go, young masters," Alfred says setting a large platter of pancakes on the table as Cass brings over a plate with a few pancakes with whipped cream and sprinkles, bacon and scrambles eggs.

"For me?" I ask, pointing to my chest, Cass nods, smiling. "Thanks"

* * *

After breakfast, we go into the cave to seewnat my powers are, and we find out I have 4 of them, and 2 require immense concentration or focus, for now. It urns out, I have a power we dubbed 'Ashes' it's where I can control a type of fire that can act like actual fire or it can be harmless, yet effetive I remember having this power, it requires a lot of concentration, if I lose consciousness while it's active, it can spread out of control. Another power dubbed 'Shadows' Is a lot like Green Lantern's power, it requires focus and willpower, but I don't need a ring, it comes from within. Of course, I have my Canary Cry, which was genetically inherited from mom and the fighting and stealth techniques stayed, but they were implanted into my muscle memory and knowledge. Finally, I've retained my ability 'Immunity' my immunity to most drugs and concoctions, which is automatic, thankfully,this will co e in helpful when I start patrol in Gotham. Stupid crazy clowns and insane scientists giving people gas, (not that kind of gas). Well, that and I heard that the Wayne kids get kidnapped once or twice a month.

"OK we've identified my powers now, can Black Phoenix go meet the Justice League?" I ask, now that I'm more awake, I'm really exited.

"Yes, remember, Jay, Cass, you two are coming with, you're taking her to the Mountain afterwards, Dick should already be there by then, I think Damian is taking him soon." Dinah says to me, Jay and Cass as we !eave to change into our costumes.

* * *

Now dressed in my black leather and Kevlar suit, over that, a loose dress designed to look torn at the bottom with a similar cape, a "torn' pattern on the hem of it. Next, I pull on my tall, black boots and my domino mask, and my black utility belt, filled with batarangs, med supplies, bo staff, and extra supplies is located at my hips, over my 'Phoenix' dress, blending in with it. Grinning, I pull my hood over my head, ticking my long, chocolate colored hair under it and go to sneak up on Jay

" Joker!" I shout, laughing as he jumps two feet into the air.

"Geez, Babybird you're good at the 'ninja' thing, you and Dickie are gonna have fun scaring the team." He smiles at my costume, I've only publicly been Phoenix for a out a month now and that's mostly in Star City with Dinah and her stepbrother, uncle Ollie, so he hasn't seen me in it yet.

"OK, kids, let's get to the Watchtower, Bats is already there." Mom says, coming down in her Canary costume as Cass, Jay and I head to the Zeta Tubes.

"Recondnised: Black Bat C 03, Red Hood C 05, Black Canary A10, Black Phoenix B 07." The computerized voice said, announcing our arrival. I got some stares when i entered, only Green Arrow, Batman, Superman and the Flash recognise me. Batman clears his throat, silencing the league congregated in the room. Canary goes over to stand by him sa Jay puts his arm around my shoulder and Cass stands next to me, giving me small reassuring smiles.

"This is our daughter, Black Phoenix" Black Canary announces, most of the league knows that dad and mom got married last month, heck, most of them were guests there. There were murmurs of confusion and congratulation, Superman cleared his throat, once more regaining the attention of the leaguers.

"The subject on how Batman and Black Canary's daughter came into their lives is not up for discussion, just like it was for the rest of the bat children, bit please, don't be afraid to talk to her." Superman grinned at that, trying to diffuse the tension.

A few minutes later,o one of the green lanternms can!e up to me, smiling, and said: " read your file, you know, with your powers and everything, and I think its cool that we have similar powers." He said, excitedly, as if he was on too much caffeine 'This must be the Green Lantern that Barry hangs out with, he seems a little childish.' Then he reached down and pocked me up and hugged me! Yep, deifently the crazy lantern.

"Hal, put my kid down," Dinah says sternly

"No-she is like me. We are one." Hal says, almost innocently.

"Jordan, put down my sister before I pit a bullet in your kneecap." Jay says, fingering his gun while Cass stands beside him defensively while mom stands just behind them.

"Geez, Hood, no need to get so defensive," Hal says, putting me down.

"Actually, there was, didn't you notice how she tensed up when you picked her up, how she winced when you hugged her and how she was trying to get away?" Cass interrogates a very sheepish looking Green Lantern as Bruce walks up to us.

"Alright, time to head to the mountain, its almost noon and I have to stay here on league business." He says as we turn towards the Zeta Tubes.

"Recondnised: Black Bat C 03, Red Hood C 05, Black Canary A10, Black Phoenix B 07." The computerized voice said, once again announcing our arrival.

We step into the mountain and I am knocked onto the ground as about goes past me.

* * *

 **Did you like it?**

 **Tim: Torrie will meet the team next chapter, promise.**

 **Bella: Firecracker will update this weekend, regardless of review numbers but please,**

 **Cass: Review**

 **Jason: otherwise you will meet the same fate as Jordan almost did**

 **Terry: did you catch that little piece, Robbie?**

 **Damian: continuing what Todd said, we will find you if you try to escape this fate**

 **Me: anyways, review**

 **Steph: stay whelmed,**

 **Dick: Keep traught**

 **Artemis: and feel the aster!**

 **Me: I'm never getting my outro back am I? W** **ait, you weren't even in this chapter**

 **Artemis: Nope! And, so, I'm a sign of things to come**

 **Me: OK then... Anyways, 'night, Firecracker OUT!**


	7. Responding to your Reviews

**This is just to address your reviews, and to answer your questions, I'll do this again after chapter 10 or chapter 12.**

* * *

 _ **Adressing your reviews...**_

 **Guest 1 from chapter 2: I explained her powers in the 3rd chapter, and no one likes to have their work called Bull shiz, OK?**

 **People, I get it not everyone will like my work, but please, be nice about it, no one likes their work being called crap.**

 **Guest 2 from chapter 2: Thank you, I hope you still love it and keep following it :)**

 **Robbie: Thanks for all of your support, questions and overall, being a great companion =)**

 **The random anon person: What the Slade?! I have no clue what you're talking about!**

 **Gargoyle77: I hope I have been! :)**

 **Guest from Chapter 6: That's kinda the point! =) Thanks, I hope you keep reviewing!**

* * *

 _ **Answering your**_ **questions...**

 **Robbie: I was thinking to bring Slade and the Shadows deeper into the mess they created *evil smirk*. And I was also thinking butting heads with Superboy, Superman or another "purely justice" leaguer, or one who was on the mission, like the hawks. Y'know, not trusting her and maybe some Daddy!Bats protecting her. What do you think?**

 **Guest from 6: No, they aren't, I was doing a hat piece for Robbie. :)**

* * *

 **Guys, I am open to questions! :) Just, not people calling my stuff "horse shiz", if you have a problem, please, either PM me, or put it into the reviews, and, please, try to be nice about it, no one really likes flame.**

 **Apparently, this is the only time I can do this so..**

 **Steph: Stay Whelmed,**

 **Dick: get Traught,**

 **Bella: and feel the Aster!**

 **Me: *sigh* I'll never get it back will I?**

 **Bella, Dick and Steph: Nope!**

 **Bella: Thanks for you're reviews on my story!**

 **Me: Yeah, anyways, Firecracker OUT!**


	8. Threats, Steak Knives and Poison

**Ok, so, if you saw my Black Angel update yesterday, then you know I have 3 contests going on, they don't apply to this series, or any other, but, I might have a few for this chapter, again, have your answers in by Friday, I'll put them in my stories to be updated on Saturday this week.**

 **Me: I only own Bella, no one else.**

 **Bella: Dick, if you so much as mention what you did last week, you will be in a coma, ok?**

 **Dick: I am taking that threat to heart, since you are more than capable of doing that so I won't mention that.**

 **Bella: Firecracker, you're on a roll, you know that, 5 or 6 updates this week.**

 **Me: thanks I feel happy about that.**

 **Dick: you know this means you're a total nerd right?**

 **Me: says the 13 year-old freshman**

 **Wally: she's not wrong.**

 **Dick: says the science geek.**

 **Wally: point taken**

 **Bella: on with the story!**

* * *

 _"Recondnised: Black Bat C 03, Red Hood C 05, Black Canary A 10, Black Phoenix B07." The computerized voice said, once again announcing our arrival._

 _We step into the mountan and I am knocked onto the ground as a blur runs past me._

"Hey, watch it, West," Jason shouts after the blur, crossing the training room to get to me, but the blur, West beats him to it. Helping me off the ground and giving me a cheeky smile the red-haired boy says...

"I'm Wally West, aka Kid Fash, and you are?" He asks, still holding my hand.

"Black Phoenix, I think we've already met, Kid Idiot." I say, grinning, I met Wally and Roy two months ago and Roy's beenlike (another) older brother, kinda like Jay. Wally, he's well, he's Wally.

"Torrie? You're in the gig now?! I thought BC and bats were waiting another month." He says as Artemis, a girl with green skin, a boy in a black T-shirt with a red s-shield on it , a boy with dark skin and black tattos, and Dick.

"Torrie!" Artemis rushes over to me, giving me a huge hug, I know she sees me like a little sis, but seriously, she's smothering me.

"Team, this os, well, our protégé, Black Phoenix." Mom says, gesturing to me.

"Our?" The teen with dark skin asks.

"Yes, Aqualad, our, Canary, BB and I have been training her," Jason says, impatient. Turning to Cass he says, "We better go, bats wants us back at the Cave." Then, giving Wally a slip of paper, he and Cass exit via Zeta Tube.

"I'll leave the seven of you to get acquainted," Canary says, heading out of the room.

"So, Artemis, Wally, you guys know Black Phoenix? Oh, and I'm guessing you do too, Robin since she came with Red Hood and Black Bat." The green skinned girl asked.

"Yup, Torrie and I have known each other for years." Artemis says, putting her arm around my shoulder.

"I met Kid Clumsy about two months ago, on a thing in Central, I also met Red Arrow there," I say, unsure if they knew Roy's identity.

"Finally, SOMEONE, uses my me ID," a gruff voice says, coming from the zeta tube, just as it states:

"Speedy, B 08".

" Rob, fix that, please" then, turning and walking towards me he said. "How ya doin' kiddo, Wally givin' ya a hard time yet?" He asks, laughing.

"Dude" Wally exclaims.

"Before we continue, I think it is wise to do introductions, I am Kaldur Ah'm, but you may call me Kaldur, also known as Aqualad." The boy with dark skin and tattoos says.

"I'm M'gann, or Megan, Miss Martian. This is Superboy." The green skinned girl says, gesturing first, to herself, next to the boyin the black and red shirt next to her.

"You can call me Tor, or Black Phoenix, or BP, like my siblings do." I say, smiling at my new teammates.

"She's my little sister," Dick says.

"I'm younger than you by 2 months and 28 days, a d I'm 1.2 inches taller than you!" I defend, rolling my eyes.

Laughing, Wally quips, "A bat revealing their identity? Outrageous!" And he moves closer to me.

"Wally, read the note Hood gave you before you do anything else, and you know that her real name isn't Tor." Robin states, pointing to KF's hand. Wally reads the note and pales.

"What does it say, Baywatch?" Artemis asks.

Grabbing the note I read: "If I catch your hand on my sister, you won't be running for a month, got it West?" Doubling over in laughter is tell Roy and Robin. "He said almost the same thing to Jordan, something like 'put my sister down before I put a bullet in your kneecap'." I explain, causing Artemis to laugh, Kaldur and Wally to Chuck's and leave Megan and Superboy completely confused.

"Come on, Tor, I'll lead you to the room Wally practically lives in." Roy says as Wally sprints off.

"To the kitchen then, good, I'm hungry." I say, smiling.

* * *

After lunch, Roy leaves and we watch a movie, tour the cave and spar. I go up against Robin, and, using no powers, we spar for almost half an hour until I sweep kick Dick's legs out from under him, the floor showing a screen saying "Robin, Fail". Apparently, I am the first one to beat robin in hand-to-hand combat. Soon, though the Zeta Tubes announce the arrival of Red Bat, Terry walking into the kitchen where we are eating cookies, fresh out of the oven. He grabs one and says:

" Alright, Bats, move out, we gotta get back home, patrol and training are after dinner." He says, grabbing four more cookies and walking out, Dick and I in tow.

* * *

As the Zeta tubes announce our arrival in Gotham, I change into my civvies and sunglasses and walk out of the alley, where Alfred is waiting for us.

"Did you have a nice day, Miss Bella?" He asks in his posh British accent.

"Yep, I had a great time the team is nice and Wally and Hal got..." Terry cuts me off with a mild glare. "Never mind." I say, realizing that might not be great forJay's reputation with Alfred. The ride is quiet until we reach the manor, when we get out and walk in we are met with an uncommon but not surprising sight. Jason is chasing Tim around with a knife, demanding that Tim gives him his phone back before he guts him. Cass is behind him, try into get the knife away from him and back into the kitchen. Yep, that's right, Jay is threatening to gut Tim with a steak life, that's how spcrazy it is in this house. Dinah is running towards the living room, most likely trying to cut Jason and Tim off. Oh, boy, let's hope Bruce is home late from work today.

* * *

After dinner and training, we suit up and go on patrol, finally, my first patrol in Gotham! I'm with Steph and Jay and we run into trouble fast, I spot a drug dealing going on down on a nearby pier. Steph sneaks in to find the guy behind it and Hood and I attract attention up front, taking down goon left and right. One of the thugs run at Hood, trying to stab him with a steak knife.

"What is it with you and steak knives today, Hood?" I quip, starting my black fire around a circle of goons, the fire turning red-hot whenever they near it, soon, they all lass out, the color changing of the fire taking up too much oxygen near them. Soon, we breach the building and I turn towards Jay and ask, "where's Spoiler, she should be here?"

"I dunno, Babybird, but I don't like it." And with that, Red Hood and I rush into the building, following Spoiler's tracker.

We follow the trace until we reach a set of double doors, "Here we go." I say as we kick open the doors to see... Spoiler. She's bound and gagged at the feet of a man in an expensive suit. **(A/n See if you can guess who this mob boss is, I'll give you a hint in a minute, the prize, a shout out, a reference of your choice, a quote of your choice and an awkward situation with the bat family or the team of your choice, its a hard one. =) Hint: brush up on your mob bosses, kids! This one has a special relation to Selena Kyle, as seen in Batman: Eternal, but this is Selena Wayne because I can.)**

"Hello, children, looking for your friend?" He asks, mockingly, pointing a gun to Spoiler's head.

"Let her go!" Catwoman appears from the ceiling.

"Ah, Selena, care to join the party?" The mob boss asked, smirking.

"No one messes with these birds, not on my watch," Aunt Selena says, moving towards Spoiler.

"Not so fast, kitty-cat, you move, she gets a bullet in her head." The mob boss says, shoving the gun into Step's temple.

Growling, Catwoman sheaths her claws, still tense, she looks at me and I know exactly what she means, 'Did you call backup?' I gibe her a look that says 'yes', then, I hold up 5 fingers, 'five minutes ago'. She nods, just as Red Bat, Red Robin and Robin break through the ceiling. **(Apparently, the bats don't know how to use doors correctly or at all :D.)** My brothers start taking on the remaining goons while Catwoman and I use the element of surprise to run at the mob boss. I kick the gun out of his hand and run to Spoiler, who has yet to regain consciousness while Catwoman starts to whale on the boss. I decide to try and drag Spoiler out of here, then, feeling her weight lift, I look over to see Jason supporting the other side of her.

"Let's get you home, Spoi," Red Hood says, carrying her over to her motorcycle, the one she and I rode here on. I sit in the front, SL Holds can hold her while I speed through the streets of Gotham. Yeah, yeah, I'm 13 and I'm driving a motor cycle, I'm a bat, its not like anyone is gonna stop me, go ahead, try. We arrive in the cave as Steph starts to hyperventilate, shake and twitch uncontrollably. She starts to scream.

"Steph, Steph, wake up!" I scream, turning towards Red Robin, who just entered I ask. "Does her blood show any signs of fear toxin?" I hand him a vial collected. He analyzes it.

"Not exactly, its a mix, fear toxin, Joker Venom and, King Cobra snake venom." He replays, shaking.

"What?!" Selena, Jay, Terry, Dick and I shout. I turn and cry into Aunt Selena's shoulder with Jay rubbing my back. I look at Stephanie's form, pale and shaking, and I cry harder, I cry until I fall asleep on Selena's shoulder.

* * *

 **Me: Mwah hahahahahahahahahahah! *coughs***

 **Bella: you monster**

 **Me: yeah, yeah, put it into the reviews.**

 **Batman: you did this to my daughter?!**

 **Me: *gulps* I'm gonna go hide now! Review, or I will send the angry Batman after you, blaming you for Stephanie's condition. *runs away to hide***

 **Terry: Stay Whelmed,**

 **Dick: get Traught (like we need to)**

 **Bella: and feel the Aster, unless you are Firecracker who will be feeling the _Dis_ aster, heavy on the _Dis._**

 **Me: They said that with a lot of venom, well, must go hide in my secret, hopefully Bat-proof bunker, Firecracker OUT!**


	9. I'm so very sorry

**Hey, I'm gonna be straightforward and chalant here, I'm not updating this weekend, sorry. We're going on a family trip, and I can't bring my tablet, (because I don't ave a laptop and the keys on my phone are too small to type anything longer than 100 word, sorry.) But, I will be updating throughout the week, and next weekend.**

 **Stay Whelmed, get Traught and feel the Aster, Firecracker OUT!**


	10. Family and Past Trauma

**Hello! I am back with a new chapter! Artemis knows the identities of the Family, seeing as she's GA's partner and he's Canary's brother and Canary is married to Bats. Well, at and she's known Bella for quite some time. And the Romani imposter, stupid Google and multilingual bat family is being introduced... And I don't have internet connection while writing this, and I can't reread my previous chapter because I'm typing this on an app that I just found out that I have, and-**

 **Bella: Just get on with the story!**

 **Me: But-**

 **Dick: No one wants you hear your excuses!**

 **Me: Geez, well, the characters have spoken, I must get on with the story.**

* * *

I'm sitting in my room, listening to 'Mona Lisa' by Panic! At the Disco, again, curled into a ball when Dick knocks on the door.

"Hey, Tor, you gonna come down to eat?" He asks cautiously, its been two weeks since Steph went into a coma. Tim did this to prevent the toxins from continuing their assault on her mind, but physically, we don't know if the Cobra venom is killing her or not, and I'm worried out of my mind. I've only been coming out for training, since mom and dad dragged me into the cave to do it. I don't respond. "I didn't want to do this, but, Jay, Terry!" He shouts as my eyes widen.

"No!" I say, but I'm too late.

"C'mon, Torrie, you can do this my way, or Jason's way." Terry says as he comes over to my bed and takes out my headphones, I'm now listening to 'Nicotine', and he puts them on my desk. Then he starts to tickle me.

I punch him in the gut. "Knock it off, Terry, I don't-" Jay cuts me off.

"Yeah, yeah, you don't feel good you're not sick, Babybird, its the guilt. You feel like its your fault, or that you didn't stop it in time. It's not, come down and eat, you're going to need your strength for tomorrow." Jason says, kneeling down.

I hug my knees to my chest. "For what?" I ask.

"Surprise," he says as he throws me over his shoulder and carries me downstairs.

"Jason Peter Todd! Put me down!" I scream as he hauls me into the dining room.

"Oh, so you finally got Tora down here, after two weeks of solitude. Good." Mom says, smirking as Jason puts me in my seat and straps me down.

"Jay!" I protest.

"If you will stay here, I'll unstrap you, alright. Otherwise, we'll have Bruce and Dinah hold you down, Alfred just locked the doors, by the way." He replays, smirking.

"Fine, I'll stay." I sigh, defeated. We have one of my favorite meals, taco meat covered in nacho cheese, Ceaser Salad and a type of rice-like dish called Coos-Goos **(A/N No joke, this is one of my favorite meals, its really good.)** Then, towards the end of supper, mom and dad stand up and make a surprising announcement.

"Listen up, your mother and I have an important announcement." Dad says, smiling broadly, let me say that again, **DAD, BATMAN IS SMILING EAR TO EAR!**

"I'm pregnant!" Mom says, beaming. "I'm a month and a half along." Dad places a hand over her slightly expanded stomach.

"That's great!" Terry says, getting up from the floor, he must have fallen off his chair, earlier. Either from the shock of dad smiling so much or the excitement of another sibling.

"Congratulations, father, stepmother." Damian says, I roll my eyes at his rudely formal behavior, he should be more excited.

"Congrats, dad, Dinah." Cass says, smiling.

"Cool!" Tim says.

"I guess, I can't call you 'Babybird' anymore can I?" Jay asks playfully. "This is great, really." He says to mom and dad.

"This is asterous! Its kinda like a redo for Torrie, since she was, um, y'know stolen by Cadmus." Dick says.

"Its a second chance." I say, grinning. "Can you tell anything about him or her?" I ask.

"Not really, but there's a chance him or her will have your mom's meta gene." Dad says, sitting down.

After dinner, we watch Mulan, because they all think we need to do a 'Disney Movie Marathon ' because I didn't have a 'normal' childhood. When I point that out, that neither did anyone else in this house, Terry explains that they did it for everyone else, so I have to sit through it too. I fall asleep, my head on Jay's lap, my legs on Terry's lap. Jay's head is on Tim's shoulder, Dami is on the floor, leaning against the couch with Cass's legs on his shoulders. Tim's head is on Cass's shoulder and Cass's head leaning on the arm of the couch. Terry is sleeping on the couch, Dick leaning against him with is legs splayed out. I'm the last one to go to sleep, moving my legs from Terry's lap and curling into Jay, I fall asleep.

* * *

The next moring we have breakfast and Tim, Terry and dad head down into the cave, to work on an antidote. Mom, Dick and I head into the cave, mom dressed as Canary, me in my magenta hoodie and black leather jacket and black skinny jeans, Dick wearing the same thing, only with a green hoddie and regular jeans. All of us have our utility belts on. **(Yeah, yeah, BC doesn't use a utility belt, so what, she's married to Batman and might become Batwoman, I dunno.)** We zeta in, I'm going on my first mission as an official team member, but, for now, we have training, are getting the mission assignment in an hour and BC wants us to train. I spar Superboy, he can use his powers, I can't. He's pretty good, but I'm a bat, I've sparred Spoiler and won, Jay beat me last week. He trows a right hook at me and I use it as a lever, pushing it down, and springing up, into a flip. I kick his head and, while he's in balanced, I land on his back.

"I win," I say, smirking as I help him up.

"Alright, go change into your uniforms, Batman should be here in 10 minutes for mission peramiters." Mom says as I challenge Robin.

"Last one changed takes patrol with Damian and Tim." I bet.

"Deal," he says shaking my hand. "Artemis, start the timer." Arty rolls her eyes.

"Ready, Set, Go!" She shouts as Robin and I take off, going into our rooms.

I enter mine before heroes and immediately strip down, pulling on my spandex and kelvalar body suit. Then, I pull on my dress and combat boots, running out. I see robin on the hallway, a yard ahead of me. I sprint past him, smirking and giving him a mock salute. I reach the kitchen, just before he does.

"Time!"Artemis shouts, " 3 minutes and 39.8 seconds, Phoenix."

Robin runs into the room as she finishes. "3 minutes and 41.3 seconds, my friend." Aqualad says, looking at his own timer. Just then, Megan pulls out some cookies, and Wally flirts with her. We all grab a cookie and Batman's voice comes over the Cave's intercom system.

"Team, report to the mission room."

* * *

 **The rest of the mission is the same, amnesiac Team, But, just so y'all know, Bella r captured, along with Superboy.**

 **No one's POV, yet.**

"No! Superboy's in pain, and, Phoenix, she's there too!" M'gaan shouts, flying away.

"Wait, we don't know what happened to our memories, it could happen again!" Robin shouts after her. **(Sorry if I didn't get that right, I'm recalling this episode purely from memory.)** M'gann keeps flying away. "Wait, did she say Phoenix!?" Robin asks.

"Dude, she's with Supey, and Megan's going to get them, we need to find Aqualad. Pronto." Kid Flash says, putting his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Right, right," Robin mutters as they walk away, towards Aqualad.

* * *

 **With M'gaan, (everything is the same, psychic battle, Supey's memory being restored, him rescuing Sphere) Superboy's POV**

Sphere makes a whirring sound and rolls over to an unconscious form. I look over, a girl, Black Phoenix. I pick her up and call to M'gaan.

"Can you levitate us?" I ask.

"Sure, wait, she can fly with her Shadow power, I'll try to restore her memory." M'ggan says, going into her mind, a moment later, her eyes return to normal. "I-I can't restore her memories like this, my presence in her mind isn't welcome, we need Robin to help us."

I nod. "Let's go." M'gaan levitates us to the bioship and we explain the situation, not without panicking a few people though.

 **Robin's POV**

M'ggan and Superboy enter, Superboy carring Bella, who is unconscious.

"What happened?" I ask, my voice shaking, if she's in a coma, I don't think we can handle it, we're all shaken up enough with Stephanie, but, Bella, how hard will everyone take it? Oh, Gordon, how hard will Bruce and Dinah take it, how hard will Jason take it?! I snap myself out of my thoughts as M'gaan finishes restoring Kaldur's memories and turns to me.

"Robin, I need your help, her mind is guarded, I think your presence will help." I nod.

"Take Artemis too, she might help." I turn to Artemis, she nods.

"Alright," M'ggan says, pulling us into Tora's mind. Were met with a smaller version of Tora, curled onto a ball, sobbing as a man, Deathstroke, whips her.

"Stupid, pathetic child! It was a simple job, quit your sobbing or I'll give you forty more!" He shouts as Tora, my rebellious little sister who can hold her own against ninja assassins complys. She curls farther into herself and muffles her sobs with her hand.

I tense and run at the mercenary, but I pass through him. I shout in frustration.

"Robin! Stop, i-its just a memory. We can't stop it, w-we have to wa-watch until the end, it's one of the last things she remembers. M'ggan says, crying as Artemis pulls me over and hugs me, also crying.

" I-I remeber her telling me th-this, one of the last times we talked. S-she was supposed to kill Bruce Wayne, but couldn't. Slade g-gave her f-fifty l-lashes for it." Artemis says, turning away from the memory.

"Sh-she told C-canary f-forty." I say, sinking to the floor as I hear the cracks of the whip and my sister's muffled screams. So much like the crack of their bones and own screams that night.

"T-the memory is over." M'ggan says as Artemis helps me up. We walk through the door that appeared on the other side, where broken memories of the past six months are scattered. On the floor, on the walls and on the ceiling. I notice pieces from the Manor in a large corner.

"I'll get these ones," I point towards the memories. "They're from home. Artemis, get the ones from patrol," I point to ones with Red Hood, Red Bat, Black Bat,Canary and I on the streets of Gotham. " M'ggan, you get ones of the team." They nod and we get to work. I run across her memory of the night Steph went into a coma and grit my teeth. I cant break down, not here, not now. What feels like hours later, the memories seemformed and we exit her mind.

"Is she okay, Rob?" Wally asks, Tora's head in his lap.

"She should be, now move, before I tell Hood." I threaten, grinning as Wally moves out of the way and into his seat in 2.3 seconds. My grin fades as Tora starts thrashing and whimpering, thinking fast, I asks M'gaan.

"Can you make an extra room," She nods, then, directing my attention to Wally and Arty. "Come with." I pick Bella up bridal style and walk into the room, followed by Wally and Artemis. Once inside I answer and unasked question.

"Its a nightmare," then, taking off my mask I ask. "You know the most about Bella's past, what experience would haunt her the most?" I ask.

"Punishments, maybe the memory we saw in her mind. It could be anything. Why don't you know, Robin." Artemis admits.

"Hood, Spoiler and I have noticed her nightmares, but if anyone else does, we don't know, she's not too loud. Hood and I sleep in the rooms next to her, and Spoiler sleeps across from her. Spoiler and Hood are the ones who normally comfort her, they said they couldn't understand, something about shadows, Slade and her parents." I explain.

"Wait, Dick has she told you guys about anything about her transition between the Shadows and being Slade's apprentice? It might have something to do with that." Wally asks.

"Ask her when we wake her up, we need to stop her nightmares. Now." Artemis says, her eyes hardening.

"Right," I say, kneeling next to her. "Calmează-te , trezește-te , visul nu este real sora mea ." I shake her shoulder lightly, then I repeat the phrase. "Mitescere, excitare non vere soror mea eamdemque vim somnii comprehendunt . Śānta tala, uṭha, sapanā mērī bahinī vāstavika cha."

"What did you say?" Artemis asks me.

"He said 'Calm down, wake up, the dream isn't real my sister.' In Romani, it's his first language, e other two, I don't know.." Wally explains.

"The Bat Family is multilingual, we altogether can speak around 30 languages fluently, and about 45 languages total. The second one was Latin and the third one was Nepali, I didn't know which language would help. Nepal was where her branch of the shadows was, Slade forced her to learn Latin and I've been giving her Romani lessons. Who knows what else everyone else is teaching her." I say, not moving or looking at Artemis. Then, I see it, Tora starts to stir, groaning she sits up.

"How long?" She asks looking at me.

"At least 45 minutes, probably more." She groans. "Do you want to-"

"Later, at home" she says, standing up. "Not one word to mom or dad, they have enough on their hands." Looking at Artemis and Wally, she says, " Not to Barry, Iris, Roy or Ollie either." They nod and we walk out of the bioship as we land.

 **Later, after a relatively uneventful patrol...**

 **Bella's POV**

Selena, Jason and I walk into the cave to see Tim beaming. "Guess what, she's not dead, the Cobra Venom is dormant."

* * *

 **Me: Cliffhanger! Bum, bum, baaa!**

 **Bella: You still might want to run, Bats doesn't know that.**

 **Me: oh, yeah, do the oitro so I can run.**

 **Selena: Stay Whelmed,**

 **Jason: Get Traught,**

 **Bella: And feel the Aster!**

 **Me: Firecracker OUT!**


	11. Family and Newfound Love

**Hello lovely fans, guests, and newcomers galore! I'm Señor psychopath! In this chapter we have...**

 **Bella: Me, the team,**

 **Dick: A couple ships**

 **Jason: Family**

 **Tim: And more**

 **Me: No more spoilers, on with the story!**

 _ **(Breakline)**_

I stare at Tim, probably looking like a gobsmacked fish, but I don't care. "She's alive, the poison hasn't killed her? Why don't you wake her up then?" I demand, closing my mouth, yeah, I defiantly looked like a shocked fish.

 _ **The next afternoon, around 4:30 in the bat cave...**_

"We don't know if it's safe for her yet, I found out that even though the cobra venom is dormant, but it will activate if we try to treat the Fear Toxin. We were able to treat the Joker Venom, though." Tim says, looking at the screen showing Stephanie's vitals, when the machines all make beeping noises. Selena runs over to the machine and shouts:

"She's going critical!" **(In medicine, 'going critical means that the patient's "Vital signs are unstable and not within normal limits. Patient may be unconscious. Indicators are unfavorable." -Wikipedia)** I sink to the floor, curling in on myself. When Jay tries to pick me up or reassure me or whatever, the damed dam **(yeah, yeah, wrong fanfic, I'm sorry, I like that reference.)** breaks open and I snap like a twig. I run to the changing room and grab my duffel bag, stuffed with extra clothes and an extra uniform and run out of the Bat cave, using Shadows to hide from them. I go to the nearest Zeta Tube and type in the location I want to go to, Mt. Justice, I know Dick is spending the night there, I think I will to, being at home, it'll crush me.

"Recognized: Black Phoenix, B07." The computerized voice announces as I walk in.

"Phoenix! I didn't know you were staying here tonight too." Megan says, smiling at me.

"Yeah, I'll be staying here for awhile, lemme go change." I say, forcing a smile then, Dick walks in, shades and all. His eyes narrow at me, saying. _Why aren't you at home?_

I glare back _later,_ I go change intro sweats and my sunglasses. When I come out, Dick confronts me.

"Why aren't you at home?" He asks, concerned evident on his face.

"Stephanie went critical," I admit, lowering my head. "The cobra venom should be dormant, so it might be the Fear Toxin, or something else. With Byalia, the memory and now this?! I can't handle it, I needed to get away. Bruce, mom, Terry, Jay, Tim, Cass, heck, even Dami would smother me." I say, everything rushing out. Dick just nods and pulls out his phone.

"I'll call Terry, let him know you're here, and that you'll be here for awhile."

"Thanks, Dick," I say, hugging him and walking into the kitchen. This is where Megan, Artemis and Kaldur are making dinner and Wally is raiding the cupboards. Connor is in the next room, watching static I decide to go offer to the cooking crew. "Can I help, Agent A's been giving me cooking lessons." I say, smiling halfheartedly.

"Sure, Phoenix, we're making lasagna, and Kal and Meg here don't really know how." Artemis points to a sauce-coverd martian and an Atlantian with cheese in his hair and on his clothes.

"First, let's get thee two cleaned off, otherwise _someone_ is gonna have to clean this stuff, _dried_ off the floor. Trust me, it doesn't come off easy when its dried." I chuckle, grabbing a cloth to clean off some of the sauce off Kal and wipe off the cheese that isn't currently on the floor. Artemis helps Megan get all the sauce off the herself. I help brush off some cheese that somehow got into Kal's white-blonde hair, I laugh. Then I freeze, seeing how close we are, my stomach flutters as I blush slightly and back down.

"Thank you, Tora." Kaldur says, using the name I chose for one of my alias off-duty.

"You're welcome Kal." I say, turning to help Artemis make the lasagna. Half an hour later, we're done and everyone is eating. When we're done, Wally comes up with the lovely idea to watch a movie, Divergent. Now, most people don't have a problem with the movie, I don't either, normally, then, Tris's mom died, in her arms. Bad idea Wally, that's like having Dick watch the Lion King. I _felt_ the dread and sadness Tris has, and immediately thought of Steph, in critical, with the possibility of death any moment. I snapped and run/walked out of the room, heading towards the bay, where it's quiet and peaceful. I start crying, and curl into a ball, thinking about Steph in the med bay, the screens flashing and beeping. The little boy, John left with Slade, my torment as Slade's 'apprentice', the beatings and verbal abuse. I start having flashbacks.

 _"You brat! It was a simple job!" *crack* *scream* "M-master, s-stop! I'm s-sorry!" "You're worthless and stupid, Cadmus was wrong to choose you, it's a wonder I haven't killed you yet!"_

I haven't bowed to anyone since I was little, I stopped giving in.

 _"Kneel before your Master, brat!" "N-no." Says a voice, small, yet firm. "No?" The crack of a whip is heard, but no scream. This repeats several times, 25 to be exact, until the first whimper is heard. "No, y-you're not my master anymore! I-I'm a person, not a thing! I-I won't serve you!" The voice shouts, volume rising. "We'll see about that" Slade says, thuds, cracks and screams are heard. "Stop, I-I yield!" The voice shouts. "I don't need you, now, brat, there is a new apprentice to train, your missions will continue." "Y-yes sir" the small voice shakes. But she never kneeled or bowed or had a Master since that day._

Then, John, no, I can't think about him, not until I'm healed enough to go and stand against Slade. I keep crying until a voice says:

"Tora," the person, Kaldur, comes into view and kneels down. "Are you alright?" He asks, sitting down next to me. I force a smile.

"I'm sitting in the bay, curled up and crying" I say, leaning against him. "I'm peachy, Kal, just fine." I say, sarcastically. He wraps his arms around me and smiles at me.

"Oh, I never would have guessed", he says.

" Sarcasm?! Kal, I never knew that you could be so, earth-like." I grin, and, heart in my throat, I kiss him. The best part is, he kissed back! I turn towards him, wrapping my arms around his cheat. We break apart, smiling.

"Do you want to join us for another movie, Tor?" He asks.

"Only if you can keep acting like this, I like it." I say, getting up with him and holding his hand.

He grins, "deal" and we walk into the living room, hand in hand and sit on the couch. The next movie, a movie Artemis and I watched soon after I moved into Wayne Manor, Princess Bride. I fall asleep, curled into Kal, like I do with Jay.

 _ **(Breakline)**_

I wake up to a shifting underneath my head, I look around and smile, the team is passed out on the couches. I turn my head and smile, my head is on Kal's chest and I remember everything from last night. I smile, Kal acted almost like a regular teenage boy, _for me_ and, I can't believe I couldn't tell before, I really like him. Woah, stop the rom-com, I am so _not_ acting like a sappy teenage girl, just because I have a boyfriend now, I'm a _bellator_ , a warrior. 'And, a traitor, you almost killed your team' a thought reminds me. 'No," I think. 'That wasn't me, that's not who I am now, I'm Black Phoenix, not Apprentice.' Kaldur moves again and opens his eyes, I smile and sit up.

"How are you feeling, you fell asleep halfway through the third movie, Mulan, I think." Kaldur asks as we make our way to the kitchen.

"Fine, groggy but fine." I smile "You, Seaweed Brain?" I ask, smirking at the nickname I gave him.

"Fine," he chuckles. "Seaweed Brain, really? You must like Percy Jackson, hmm?" He asks, getting out some cereal.

"Started reading it when I moved in with my family, I can't put it down." I admit, smirking as I grab the Fruit Loops, making sure to save some for Dick, he'll have a fit if Wally and I eat it all.

"Alright, DiAngelo," he replies, pouring some milk as the rest of the team walks in. I go over and sit by Kal as everyone else grabs food.

"Angel?" Dick asks, "did something happen last night that the rest of us don't know about?"

"Well, I walked out during 'Divergent' and Kal found me, we talked," I start.

"And we kissed. You don't mind, do you, Robin?" Kal asks, slowly becoming more formal.

Dick looks flabbergasted, or, as I like to say, like a gobsmacked fish.

"Robin, I may be 13 but, honestly, we all can agree that that can be one of the most incorrect things of the century, along with the fact that Donald Trump would be a good president." We all, except Megan and Connor visibly shudder. "At, least, mentally, that is." I add.

"I-it's fine with me, I've got no problem with it but, Bats on the other hand..." Dick trails off and Kaldur pales slightly.

I gulp slightly. "It's okay, um, we can wait for bats to find out himself, or, I could tell him myself, when we go back to the cave." I look at Dick.

"Let's hope we do it before anyone else finds out." Dick says, nodding and filling his bowl with Fruit Loops, smacking Wally who tries to steal some at superspeed.

"Anyone meaning Hood?" I confirm.

"Kal, make sure that, if you ever break up, don't break her heart and be good to her, you do _not_ want a pissed off Red Hood coming after you. Especially if it's because of Tora." Dick says, facing Kaldur, Wally nods in agreement.

"Remember when we met Tor? I got a threat note from him, you don't wanna mess with him, he keeps his promises." Wally States, making Kal pale slightly more.

"Alright, you two, knock it off, otherwise he'll be too nervous around Bats, worried he'll mess up." I say, reading Kal's expression.

 _ **(Breakline)**_

Kal and I walk into the training room where we see Batman, Red Hood, Red Bat, Black Bat and Nightwing standing by the Zeta Tube.

"Wow, he brought mores than I thought, RR must be working on Spoi," I mutter to Robin, who nods.

Kaldur gulps and walks over to the group of Bats after Red Hood curls his finger, becoming him forward. I go with him, hopefully they won't be so overprotective, but knowing at leat Hood will be overprotective.

"I'm gonna be straightforward here..." Hood starts.

"You better not hurt our sister..." Nightwing continues.

"And if you do..." Black Bat trails off.

"I'm going to find you, and make you pay," thanks for the overkill, dad.

"Just, be good to her, Kaldur, you don't want a pissed bat-clan coming after you, trust me." Terry finishes. Then, without a word, they all turn and leave via Zeta Tube, then, of course, mom has to come over.

"I'm sorry about that, Kaldur, but trust me, the Bat-clan keeps their promises." Kaldur nods, but looks somewhat relieved, as if the worst part was over with, I wish he was right. In a way, he is, but the hard part is yet to come.

 _ **(Breakline)**_

 **Me: And another chapter done! I liked writing this, it felt right to put in a nice, fluffy chapter after everything.**

 **Red Hood: But our threat on Kaldur still stands.**

 **Damian: And it applies to anyone who doesn't review!**

 **Terry: It's very simple, just take 30 seconds to type a 'good job' or something like that.**

 **Tim: Constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **Me: They pretty much covered it, I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP!**

 **Cass: Stay Whelmed,**

 **Dick: Get Traught,**

 **Bella: And feel the Aster.**

 **Me: I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP, NO REGRETS! Oh, Firecracker OUT!**


	12. Reunions, Nightmares and John

**Hey! Today is two holidays, Earth Day, and, today I have been on Fanfiction for a full month, and look at what I've done already! So, I am posting this chapter in honor of my month here, and because Robbie and I made a bet. Enjoy! Oh, one more thing, thank you to rainbowunicorns459, I can't believe that** _ **I**_ **was the one person who convinced you to keep going, with my one review, this one is for you, my other readers and, like always, Robbie, I luv ya all! XD, Enjoy!**

 **Bella: yay, this chapter is going to be soooo much fun.**

 **Dick: Why so sarcastic? (To the tune of the line 'Why so serious?' From raise your glass by P!nk.)**

 **Me: You'll see *smirks like robin does when he gets a good (read: bad) idea.***

 **Wally: Oh, crap, Tora, your screwed.**

 **Bella: I already knew that, start the story, Firecracker.**

 **Me: Thanks, B- err, Tor.**

 _ **(Breakline)**_

Kaldur and I have been dating for a week now and it's been nice, and, well, more fun. A few reasons for that: One, Wally flirts with me less, which I'm glad for, he can get very annoying. Two, Kal seems more, _human_ now, I've been showing him more surface slang and stuff, but, hey, we're both learning about that kind of stuff. Three, he seems, protective of me, which feels nice, to not look out for myself. Well, my brothers are like that, but, it's not the same, not really. Tonight is my first night back at the manor, Dick says they have a big surprise for me, I really hope it's not anything... Crazy related, but, knowing my family, at is impossible. Im walking up to the manor and I open the door.

"Todd! Get back here!" Damian dreams as Jason runs down the stairs, the former chasing the latter.

"Hi, Babybird, you're back, huh?" Jay asks as Damian tackles him and starts trying to find... Something.

"Yeah," I say, eyeing my older brothers wrestling on the floor in from of me. "Jay, what did you do, or steal this time?" I ask, tapping my foot as Damian tries to punch him. I roll my eyes and attack Dami, driving my knee into the back of his and grabbing his arm and twisting it as I put it on the opposite side of his ribcage.

"Aghh! Alright, I'll get of Todd, Bella!" Dami says as I get up and help Jay to his feet. Then, I punch him, lightly in the jaw.

"Jay! What did you do?!" I shout, drawing the attention of a weary Tim and a bubbly Terry.

"Hey, Bel... What's going on?" Terry asks as he sees Dami rubbing his arm, a disheveled Jason, correction, even _more_ disheveled Jason.

"That's what I'm trying to find out, Terrs!" I say, turning towards Jason "tell me, now." I say, glaring at him.

"I actually was running to go get you, Mr. Party Pooper Jr. over here, stopped me, we have a ... surprise for ya, and Jr. here was 'under orders' ". Jason says, curling his fingers to make quotation marks in the air.

" Idiots," I mutter.

"Oh, _that_ , yeah, Bruce wanted to surprise you, but, this can do." Tim says, his eyes brightening and his face lifting.

"I'm gone for _one week_ and suddenly there's a big event that has you guys happier than I've seen you since..." I trail off, sprinting up the stairs, to Stephanie's room once I make it there, I stop to catch my breath as I open the door. There she is, alive, reading Harry Potter on her bed. "Steph!" I shout, trying not to run to her bed.

"Hey, kiddo, how're you?" She asks, ruffling my hair as I sit on her bed, next to her.

"Honestly, I'm a little overwhelmed, I'm gone for a week, and when I come back, you're out of your coma." I say, smirking then I ask. "How?"

"Tim was able to dissolve the poison and treat the Fear Toxin, it took awhile to find out how to do it carefully, but, hey I'm just glad I'm not late." She jokes, as she asks me about what happened while she was out. Then, she asks, "So, I hear you're staying at the cave for awhile?" She asks raising an eyebrow, she's going _somewhere_ with this, I know it.

"Yeah, I need to get away for a bit longer, I'll be back home in oh, another week or so." I admit, shrugging, what's she getting at.

"Is there another reason or _person_ as to why you're staying at the cave?" She asks slyly, there it is; I blush slightly, but, of course, she notices.

"Maybe... Yeah, Kal and I got together a week ago." I admit, knowing it was pointless to hide anything, or lie.

"Damn, I owe Terry 20 bucks, my money was on you ignoring the boys and being..." Steph says, looking playfully downcast.

"Emotionally detached?" I guessed, "New, my time with Slade _did_ make me distant on the inside, but, it also made me crave more emotional connections." I explain.

 _ **(Breakline)**_

Back at the cave, Dick, Robin and I are in great moods and we decided to have another movie night, this time, Disney movies, _only_. One of the first ones, placed there by Megan, innocent Megan was the Lion King. Immediately, I snach it away and give it to Wally.

"Burn it, Wally, burn it." I say, smirking as I thought of two weeks ago, Wally, Dick, Terry, Jason, Roy and I had a giant bonfire, consisting of copies of The Lion King. We burned movies, books, plays, any copy we could find. We do it with each of the 'sinister six' as we call ourselves, we have giant bonfires representing a popular item that reminds us about our pasts.

"Bonfire?" He asks, thinking what I'm thinking.

"Naw," I state, shaking my head. "Go to the grotto and light it on fire with this," I say, tossing him the cigarette lighter I took from Jason's utility belt.

"Got it," he states, zooming away as Robin comes in and raises an eyebrow.

"Lion King, lighter." I say, sitting on the couch next to Kal as we start the first movie, Toy Story.

 _ **(Breakline)**_

Later, after about four or five movies, we all head to bed. I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow, but my dreams are anything but pleasant.

 _"I said, GET UP!" The man clad in black and orange shouts above the little blond boy in front of him and I seethe with anger. The boy can't be older than five and Slade is hovering above him with a whip. "Y-yes M-master" the boy says, shaking as he tries to rise from his knees, but falls. I hear the "CRACK" of the whip and the laughter of Slade. I run to the training room."Stop, Slade!" I shout, letting the whip hit my flesh as I barely feel it through the adrenaline coursing through me. He gives me a quick uppercut to the jaw and the stomach, and, when I fall, his steel-tipped boot slams into my gut as the whip strikes me and the boy behind me. I suppress a scream as I grab his boot and yank it, but my efforts are futile, as he kicks me in the head, I lose consciousness._

 _ **(Nightmare Breakline)**_

 _"T-tora?" A little voice outside my door whispers. "Yeah, Johnny?" I ask, opening my door and picking up the six year-old boy I see as my little brother. "M-my heart h-hurts I-I want s-someone t-to m-make i-it f-feel better. I-I want s-someone to l-love m-me." He cries as I set him down on my bed. "It's okay, Johnny, I love you, and one day," I choke on my words. "One day we'll be safe, together, alright?" I ask as he nods, soon, I feel his breath ebpven out. Carefully, I take him to his room, not wanting to see the punishment Slade would give him if he found out Johnny was with me. Once there, I place him in his bed, "don't worry, little brother, I love you, we'll be safe, one day." I say, walking out the door. There, I am met with a masked Deathstroke. "Bellatora, just what do you think you're doing?" He asks as he pulls out his whip and a knife. After giving me nearly 80 lashes, he took the knife and carved deep, jagged lines in my upper arms and shoulder. Once done, he stood up, above my bleeding body and handed me a med kit. "Clean yourself up, you hardly earn the title 'Bellator' if you become soft on a pathetic, stupid, worthless boy like Jonathan." He says, kicking me with each word until I let out a high-pitched scream..._

 _ **(Breakline, out of Nightmare)**_

I sit up, still screaming as Kaldur comes in the room and takes me in his arms. "Shh, Angelo, it was only a nightmare." He says, reassuringly, but I shake my head 'no' and turn to him.

"I-it wasn't _only_ a nightmare," I say, closing my eyes and seeing John's vibrant, emerald green ones. "I-it was a memory, f-from my time with Slade." I say, as tears began to stream down my face. I can feel Kaldur's grip tighten a little around me.

"Why don't you tell me, it might help?" Kaldur suggests, and I nod in agreement, wiping my eyes and taking a deep breath, I begin.

"While I was there, there was a little boy named John, he was like a little brother for me. I took countless beatings for him, he would've died with all the ones his small body was taking. H-he was only f-five when Slade took him, i-it was h-horrible." I say, still crying as Kaldur's face seems to tighten in anger. I continue. "First, I dreamed about when I first met him, Slade started whipping him because he couldn't get up after a brutal training session, and I ran in to protect him. We both ended up getting whipped and I remember blacking out. The second one was of a time after we bonded, when he became my little brother. He was coming to my door, telling me his heart hurt, that he needed someone to love him. I told him that I loved him and, one day, we'll both be free." I choke, knowing, I haven't kept my promise, 'I'll get him out of there, soon' I tell myself. "He fell asleep and I carried him to his room, when I left, Deathstroke confronted me, whipped me, cut me and kicked me, then I woke up." I finished my voice shaking as I turned my head into his chest.

"That... Joker Venoming Captain Cold." He growled, his voice thick with anger as he held me close. "I'm never letting him hurt you, or that boy, again." He promised as I faded into a dreamless sleep.

 _ **(Breakline)**_

I wake up to Kal still holding me, I give him a quick kiss on the forehead and walk out of the room to eat breakfast. After breakfast we trained when GA came in asking mom about a... Train table and a kid.

"What's going on? What kid?" I ask trough the mind link.

"Who knows?" Wally said. I tuned back in when mom metioed the name 'Jonathan'. I looked at Kaldur and left the room, leaving him to make up an excuse about it.

 _ **(3 hours later...)**_

We all walked in civvies, to the main room by the Zeta Tubes as they roared to life, announcing the arrival of "Green Lantern: Jordan" and "authorised Guest", other leaguers were already here. I look at the mop of blond hair against the lantern symbol as Hal set the kid down and spoke softly to him. Then, the boy turned around, and simultaneously, we locked eyes and shouted eachother's names. " Jonny!" "Torrie!" And we colided into a hug, sinking to the floor as I murmured:

"It's okay, I have you now, little brother, I have you."

 _ **(Breakline)**_

 **Me: There ya go, Robbie! Well, take it away, my friends.**

 **Artemis: Wait! Disclaimer! Firecracker only owns the plot, Tora and John.**

 **Me: Part of the plot goes to Robbie, thanks for your awesome ideas! Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favorited my story, you guys are awesome, keep it up! No, take it away!**

 **Robin: Stay Whelmed,**

 **Kaldur: Get Traught,**

 **Jason: Feel the Aster,**

 **Dinah: now, our newest phrase:**

 **Stephanie: and Crash the Mode**

 **Me: Firecracker OUT!**


	13. Crazy Clowns and Crowbars

**Hello! Lovely readers! I'm back! And now, a heartwarming (for me) message from my good friend, Robbie, she PM-ed me this yesterday after school. *if it's in the brackets, it's what Robbie sent me.**

 **[ I got really sad today out of no where and my friend Max is just like.**

 **"HEy, what's wrong?"**

 **"It's fricken John dude," Nate steals my apple juice," She's getting these mood swings 'cause she's waiting for an update on a fanfic."**

 **"Woah." Parker looks up. "I thought she was-ya know. BLOODY."**

 **"Nah, she doesn't get like that."**

 **ME-"NAaaaaaattttttteeee, it hurts!" Bangs head on lunch table. Nate pats head.**

 **"There there little fangirl, there there."]**

 **It made me feel special that she reacted this way, waiting on my update. I hope I make each and everyone of you smile.**

 **Bella: Please, let us know how you react to our series,**

 **Dick: We'd love to know what you think.**

 **Artemis: Quote from Robindanewsie:**

 **Wally: " Please don't say we own you, 'cause we don't. "**

 **Jason: Unfortunately, that doesn't stop us from being the pawns in her little chess game.**

 **Terry: Rude!**

 **Me: Eh, he's right, ya know, you're all pawns in my little chess game.**

 **Steph: That's not creepy at all...**

 **Tim: Nor does it sound like foreshadowing, nope, not at all...**

 **Me: Quit ruining the story, Tim! Story time! Mwa ha ha ha ha... XD**

 _ **(Kriptonian = Idiot known literally, first time I typed it, it autocorrected to 'idiot known'. First thought: Superman!)**_

"It's okay, I have you now, little brother, I have you."

At these words Jonny seems to melt in my arms, clutching my shoulder and crying into it.

"I-I missed y-you, T-torrie." He says, sobbing as I pry him away from my shoulder.

"I know, Johnny, I know. Do you want to meet my friends?" I ask carefully, slowly standing up, he nods.

"I'm Megan," Miss Martian says, sensing my caution and bending down to meet his eyes slowly.

"Artemis," Arty says, lowering to one knee, "I'm a good friend of Tora's." Johnny seems to smile at this, recognising friend from acquaintance, someone to trust from someone you have met, a lesson _he_ taught us.

"Superboy" Connor grunts, but he offers a small smile, mom must have told them about his past, I know we all got assignments to help him fit in. Megan was supposed to help him emotionally, Con and Arty are supposed to play with him, Wally is supposed to make him laugh. Kal and Dick are supposed to bond with him, me, I'm supposed to be me, his sister and I'm perfect with that.

"I'm the Wall-Man, speedster and best friend extrodanaire!" I roll my eyes as he gives a flourishing bow.

"I am Kaldur, a very good friend of Tora's," Kaldur says as I smile and walk over to him and grab his hand.

"This is Robin, my other brother, you two will have fun," I say, letting go of Kal and grabbing Dick instead, pulling him down.

"H-hi, I'm John," he says timidly, even worse than I remember, did Slade take his anger of my escape out on John? Of course he did, why wouldn't he?! The leaguers all turn to say their goodbyes, Hal, Barry, Diana, all giving him a hug before leaving. Dad and mom place a hand on his shoulders before nodding and leaving as Terry, Steph and Roy come in through the opposite tube.

"Roy, Tewy!" He shouts, slamming into their legs, I smile, the league did good work, then, helping slowly back into society.

"Hey kiddo, thought these kids over here would need a hand or two." Roy says, ruffling John's hair. I roll my eyes, but nod when I look at the time.

"Yeah, buddy, Robin and I need to go, but I'll see you later, okay?" I ask, giving him a hug.

"Promise?" He asks, fear in his emerald eyes.

"Promise," I say firmly as we separate and I walk to the Zeta Tube.

We arrive in the Batcave and I rip off my mask, tucking it into my belt, I turn on Tery and Damian.

"You two knew he was a captive of Slade and you didn't tell me?! Did it ever occur to you that I might have been able to help early on?!" I practically scream.

"Bella, we didn't think that your help was all that needed." Damian says clamly, bad idea, brother, bad idea.

"All that needed?!" I run at him, doing a back handspring and try to kick him in the face. "I went through the same things he did! I'm an expert from personal experience, I know what Slade does to you! You don't forget that, they are marks on you skin and they won't go away!" I shout, throwing powerful punches and kicks, all of which he blocks.

"Woah, calm down, Bella," Terry says, grabbing me.

"You don't know what being Deathstroke's apprentice does to you, no one else does." I say as calmly as I can. I turn and walk into the elevator to head upstairs.

 _ **(Frechfries and chocolate shakes)**_

My feet land gracefully as I step off of my platform made of shadows onto the rooftop below. Hey, it was a twenty foot drop, just because we're vigilantes doesn't mean we're completely reckless. Something alerted Hood, Spoiler, Robin and I to the warehouse across the street, We're heading in to investigate. Our feet move silently as we enter the building, Dick and I going in thought the windows as Spoiler and Hood drop down from the open skylight. The lights flicker, almost going out, but, thankfully, don't, then, we hear it, an eerie, insane laugh resounding off of the walls of the warehouse.

"Joker," Hood growls, edging closer to Robin and I.

"Why hello Hoddie, Boy Blunder long time, no see" the high-pitched voice of the Joker sings. "You and Your little Spoiler friend have another birdie with you, care to introduce?" He asks, stepping out of the shadows.

"We'd rather not, Joker." Spoiler growls, also moving towards me and Robin.

"Such a shame," he says as I get my first up-close look at the pale white clown in the purple suit. His eerie smile stretches across his starch-white face and I see his green unkept hair and his black shoes. I shudder, I know what this creep is capable of and I really hoped to not meet him.

"Ya, such a shame, puddin' this birdie looks so pretty, too bad we're gonna have to mess that up." Says a cheerful voice with a slight Jersey accent. I turn and am hit in the head with a giant mallet, a blonde crazy in front of me, grinning. I crumple to the ground, not unconscious, just off guard.

"Spoiler, help Phoenix, Robin and I will take the Joker!" Hood shouts as I get up rubbing my head and get into a fighting stance.

"Ohh, fiesty!" Harley Quinn says gleefully as I throw a punch at her, which she dodges.

Spoiler and I attack at once, and at some point, I light my black fire, keeping Quinn in a relative area. Spoiler is able to grab Quinn's wrist and punch her in the jaw. I turn and see Robin occupied with goons and Hood chasing after Joker.

"Help Robin, I'll help Hood!" I shout to Spoiler.

"You sure, Babybird?" She asks, already making her way to Robin.

"Positive," I say, using Shadows to create a platform, hovering over to the catwalk where Hood and the Joker are.

"Hello, pretty Fire Bird, care to join the party?" Joker asks as he hits Jason in the chest with a crowbar.

"Sure, why not, this is my kind of party after all." I quip, trying to form a shadow binding around the madman, key word, 'try'.

"Oh, so the Bat's new birdie has powers, just like his new lady friend, hmm?" Joker asks, striking Hood in the head and turning towards me.

"Hood!" Robin shouts, making his way up here, when, *Thwak* I don't look. Instead, I foucus on the maniac with the crowbar heading towards me.

"Well, just like all the other Bats and Birds, we need to clip your wings." He says, laughing like a hyena. He runs over to me and I sock him in the stomach, then deliver a powerful kick to the side. Somehow, he still manages to stand up and *thwak!* he slams the crowbar into my stomach, I groan but don't fall.

"Ohh, fiesty eh? We'll have to fix that." He laughs, hitting the crowbar into my chest, hitting my ribs, my back, and lastly, my head. I whimper, and fall off the catwalk, to the ground.

 **Robin's POV**

I look up to see Bella- no Phoenix get hit in the head by the Joker, with a crowbar and fall off the catwalk. I run over to where she's falling and try to get underneath her. I manage to slide underneath her at the last second, but, I stead of gracefully catching her, I end up catching her with my full body. Hey, I may be a Bat, but that doesn't mean I'm perfect. I groan as she hits me, but I curl around her, lifting her up bridal style.

"Spoiler! Hood is up there with the Joker, I'm getting Phoenix out of here." I call, already leaving the warehouse.

 _ **(Apparently, I'm killing Robbie, oh well XD)**_

 **In the Batcave, still Robin's POV**

"Alfred! Can you prepare the Medbay?" Spoiler asks, holding Phoenix as I help Jason in.

"It seems you four have had an eventful patrol, them medical bay is already prepared, Miss Stephanie, you may take her in. Master Dick help Master Jason in as well." Alfred orders as Terry, Tim and Selena come in.

"Sure, Alfie" I say, ignoring Jason's protests of

"I'm fine, help Bella" as I lead him to the medbay. I pass Alfred on the way out, prepping his tools.

"Dick, Steph, what's going on?" Terry asks frantically.

"We investigated a warehouse that the Joker and Harley were occupying a d became engaged in a fight. Jay and Bella ended up taking on the Joker." I say, looking at my feet, not wanting to meet Selena's eyes, her batglare is almost as bad as Bruce's.

Later, after about five minutes of silent waiting, Cass, Dami and Dinah all come in, thank the gods Bruce is off-world on a mission, he'd go crazy. This time, Stephanie explained and soon, at 11:00, Alfred ushers us all off to bed.

 _ **(I solemnly swear that I am up to no good XD)**_

 **The next morning Stephanie's POV**

The first thing I do this morning is run downstairs and head to the cave, unfortunately, I am stopped by Alfred who makes me sit down and eat breakfast with everyone else. Then, after we're done, we all, even Selena, Damian and Cass, who have their own apartments but stayed the night, run down to the cave. Alfred gives us the report:

"Miss Bella has three shattered ribs, two more fractured; it seems a sprained wrist as well. A concussion and a small fracture in the sternum and the skull. Master Jason has a fractured sternum and skull as well as a slight concussion."

"Damn," is all Terry can say as we all nod in agreement.

 _ **(Goshdangit Slade!)**_

 **Me: Another cliffhanger and a brutal crowbar!**

 **Tim: You're lucky Batman is off world.**

 **Dami: Stepmother, Selena, and I aren't though.**

 **Terry: Dami is right, you may want to hide.**

 **Stephanie: Let's hope your bunker will cut it.**

 **Me: Hopefully, guys, do the outro!**

 **Steph: Stay Whelmed,**

 **Cass: Get Traught,**

 **Dick: Feel the Aster,**

 **Artemis: And Crash the Mode!**

 **Me: Firecracker OUT!**


	14. Where the Past Reunites With the Present

**Hey everyone! Time for a chapter of BT at Robbie and I have been waiting for. You have too, you just don't know it yet! =)**

 **Bella: I have been in Wayne Manor for about five months at this point in the story, plus the additional month or so it took to heal.**

 **Jason: I know, Firecracker is doing a lot of time skips...**

 **Steph: She's trying to move things along just a little bit, so she can start her AU series wit-**

 **Me: Steph, stop talking.**

 **Tim: Disclaimer!**

 **Me: Right, right. All rights go to DC Comics, I only own Bella and I guess both Robbie and I own Johnny and I own 8.5 out of 10 of the plot. The other 1.5 of the plot belongs to Robbie, she is my inspiration.**

 _ **(Bee-do, bee-do, bee-do. Bapple! Bapple!... Sorry, he he)**_

I hit the dummy with a herd left hook and a strong right kick, panting, I move over to the bench and sit down, chugging my water bottle. I'm in the training room at the cave, thinking about last night, at dinner...

 _"So, Bruce, have you and Dinah found anything out about the baby?" Cass asks, an eyebrow arched. "Yes, Cass we have, we found out that we are having twins, it's possible at they will be a boy and a girl." Mom says, hand over her stomach. "That's great, Dinah," Uncle Ollie says from his seat at the table. He, Roy and Artemis had to move in three days ago because someone burned down Ollie's house and Paula has been hospitalized._

Another person to look after, to make sure Slade doesn't get to. They may think they are protecting me but I feel as if it is the other way around. I decide to go and join the team for dinner, as I'm walking out of the training circle, I can see John up ahead of me. I move silently over to him and, when I'm close enough, I grab his waist and hold him high in the air.

"Torrie, let me down please!" He says, giggling.

"Sure," I reply as I put him on my shoulders and carry him into the kitchen/living room area. I eventually put him down so he can eat his peanutbutter and jelly sandwich. He starts to get tired so, giving Kaldur a quick goodnight kiss, I pick up Johnny and carry him to my room, which he sleeps in most nights. The both of us are in sweats so we get into my bed and he curls into a little ball, I curl protectively around him, like I did when we were both still with Slade. With that comforting thought, I drift off into a nightmare filled sleep.

 _ **"You worthless brat! Why do I even waste my time with you! Your own parents didn't even want you! NO ONE wants you!" Slade's voice roars in my ears and I tremble, my arms curled around myself in a pool of my own blood. The whip strikes me again as he keeps shooting his verbal bullets. "You are mine, apprentice, I am your master and you are only here to serve me." Slade whispers menacingly into my ear, yanking my head up by my hair, I barely stop myself from crying out. He picks me up and throws me across the room I hit the wall with a thump and I groan as I slide to the floor. I can hear the metal of Slade's boots tapping the floor as he crossed the room. He picks me up by my throat and holds me against the wall. "M-master, please," I beg,my voice a croak. "P-please stop! M-master I-I'm sorry! I-I'll finish it next time." I beg, my face getting hot from the lack of air. "You better." He threatens before carrying my to the left for about 20 feet and dropping me to the ground. On a floor of red-hot, needles. I scream as I hear Slade's malicious laughter and the slamming of the door.**_

I sit bolt upright, tears streaming down my face as I fling my fict out and punch someone, a male it seems, squarely in the chest, or was it the jaw?

"T-torrie, p-please stop!" I hear a small voice cry out and my vision clears, I'm in my room at the cave, I just punched Kaldur and Megan is restraining Johnny. I wrap my arms aroung my knees, pulling them to my chest and rocking slowly back and forth I apologise.

"S-sorry, Johnny, Kaldur, I'm really sorry." I say, my voice muffled by my knees.

"Johnny, why don't you go to my room and try to sleep, we're gonna talk to Tora, okay?" Dick says, bending down to meet John's eyes, John nods and leaves the room. Everyone turns to look at me. I sigh.

"I'm not going to explain it, Megan, look into my mind." I state, keeping my voice devoid of emotion.

"Are you sure?" Kaldur, Artemis and Dick ask me all at once, the three people who know of my horrors, and little at that.

"Yes" I say before nodding and I relive my nightmare, they all see it through my eyes. When they pull out of my mind, everyone stares at me. I lower my head, burying it deeper onto my knees.

"Tora," comes Kaldur's soft voice from the edge of my bed. "I know you don't want to talk about it but, Tora, how old were you?" Kaldur asks, sitting down next to me. I whisper the age into his ear and he pales, his lips tight.

"That Joker Venoming Riddler Captain Cold!" Connor exclaims, right superhearing, I forgot.

"What?" Wally asks, "how old was she?"

"Four", Kaldur says in a barely audible whisper, so he clears his throat. "S-she said she was four " he states, pulling me closer, I lean my head into his chest and fall asleep to the beating of his heart.

 _ **(Feels, oh the feels :D)**_

When I wake up and go out into the kitchen, the team, save Artemis, Dick and Kaldur, give me pitying looks and seem cautious, as if I was made of glass. Well, I'm not, so, when John wakes up, we go outside for a walk. We head over to the nearest park and I watch Johnny play as I make small figures with my black fire. I shift on the bench and feel a small lump in my pocket, I bring it out, it's a recorder. I get and idea and hold it up to my face and hit 'record'

"This is a failsafe, a backup plan. If, in the event I am recaptured by Wilson, please, Team, protect Johnny. The bats will come for me. I-" I'm cut off by a scream and I see, _him,_ with a blade to Johnny's throat, across the park, he hasn't seen me yet. "Oh gods, he's here, he has Johnny, Kal, Kal I-I love you". I cut off the rocrding and sprint across the park.

" Let him go, Slade! Leave us alone!" I demand, my voice level, but my fists are shaking.

"On the contrary, Bellator, I will not, he is mine, you are of no use to me." Slade says, his voice oily.

"T-take me instead, let him go and take me instead." I gulp, my stomach feels as if someone dropped a lead weight in it and I swallow the bitter taste in my mouth.

"N-no! Torrie, d-don't!" John shouts. Slade presses the blade of the knife closer to John's throat and he quiets.

"Silence, apprentice. I accept your offer, Bellator." Slade says and throws John at me. "You have two minutes to say goodbye, permanently." Slade says and walks over to the right by ten feet.

"Johnny, look at me, tell the team what happened, give this to Kaldur, stay with the team. I love you." I press the device into his hand and kiss his forehead "go," I tell him ad push him away. He runs away, to the beach, he'll get into the cave from there. I hear footsteps and I stand up.

"Let's go, Bellator" Slade orders I nod and follow him, I can't ignore the feeling in my gut that this time, my family may not be able to save me in time.

 _ **(Hipster Bulls***, I am the mother f***ing princess!)**_

 **Johnny's POV**

I run into the cave, tears streaming down my face and I run straight to Kaldur.

"Kaldur! Kaldur!" I call, sobbing, he comes running over to me.

"What is it, John, weren't you with Tora?" I nod my head, still crying. "Where is she," he asks, his voice strained.

"M-master t-took her," I sob, falling into him, he holds me and picks me up, holding me to his chest. "S-she told me t-to give th-this to y-you," I cry, holding out the device out to him. He takes it and carries me to the living room, setting me down onto the couch. He brings up a holo-computer and calls in the team. Once everyone is here, he plays the video.

 **Kaldur's POV**

I plug the device into the holo-computer and Robin and Artemis push to the front, the three of us with the closest view as Tora's grim face appears on the screen.

"This is a failsafe, a backup plan. If, in the event I am recaptured by Wilson, please, Team, protect Johnny. The bats will come for me. I-" she's cut off by a scream and she looks up, her face paling. "Oh gods, he's here, he has Johnny, Kal, Kal I-I love you". The recording cuts off, I turn and see Megan and Artemis crying, Superboy has gone off to attack the punching bags and Robin is in a fetal portion, being held by Wally, who is crying. I let out a feral noise and punch the wall, startling the others, my calm poise as leader, broken as I go and join Superboy in the training room.

 **Dick's POV**

I stare in disbelief at the dent Kaldur left in the wall, uncurling myself from my fetal position I walk over to the holo-computer.

" Megan, could you leave? This has to do with Tora's _other_ identity" I say, not looking up.

"Sure, Robin" she replies and leaves the room, once she's gone Artemis looks at me in concern.

"Dick? I know this is big but we need to contact Bruce, Ollie, Dinah and Selena." She says, laying her hand softly on my shoulder.

"Right, right, contacting the manor now." I type in a few words and set up the messaging system.

"Yeah, oh, hey, Robin." Terry's voice and face appear on the screen.

"Terry, get everyone, including Ollie and Roy and get here, now." I say, my voice firm but he can see right through my mask, my act.

"The whole clan? Must be big, on our way." He states before cutting the system. I sigh, shoulder shaking as I bite my lip.

"Dick," says Artemis, her voice wavering. "It's okay to cry," and with this words, I burst into tears, and Artemis holds me tightly. Wally joins in, tears slipping down his face, all of us crying into each other.

 **At the Haunt, Tora's POV**

Once we arrive, Slade binds my wrists and ankles in shackles and throws me to the floor of the training room. He slams his foot into my wrist, I can feel the bones fracture and I bite my lipnto keep from screaming. He decides to assault my torso next, slamming his foot into my ribcage and I can hear the **crunch** of my bones under his weight I wince and bite my lip harder. Similar torture continues for the next hour, bruises forming, blood trickling from my open wounds and my mouth. My body feels as if I were on fire the pain is so intense, I see spots in my vision and soon, the black spots engulf my vision entirely and I go unconscious.

When I wake up, I can see a wall directly across from me, my head hurts and when I try to touch my head, I can barely move and I can hear the rustle of metal chains. I look at my arms and legs, I am shackled to the wall, iron loops keeping me upright around my neck, torso and legs. I hear a door creak open and Slade comes in with a projector on a cart.

"I thought that this may contain something of interest to you, my Bellator," he says, I can practically hear the smirk under his mask. He plays the projector and steps aside and I can see Slade standing over Johnny with a whip.

 _"Your stupid_ _ **sister**_ _has left you, she was_ _ **taken**_ _from you, you weren't worth it. She doesn't care, you_ _ **made**_ _her leave, you were to_ _ **pathetic**_ _for her to care about." With each word, he strikes Johnny with a whip._ I cringe as I watch this horror unfold, seeing, watching helplessly as the barbed tips tear at Johnny's skin, drawing blood. I clench my teeth making a feral noise as each minute passes. After half an hour, I am tugging at my chains, tears slipping down my face, and eventually, I give in. I lay limp in the chains, my head hung low, Slade undoes the chains and I fall to the floor. He gets out his barbed whip and begins to strike me with it.

"You've become soft, Bellator, the league, the Bats, they've sheltered you, kept you from mu grasp, from real pain. Let me get the two of you reacquainted," he taunts as he begins to mercilessly tear into my skin, my pleas meaning nothing to him until I utter that one word.

"Quaeso , prohibet Magister ..." **"Please, stop... Master"** he stops but he snarls.

"Điều đó là không đủ, các con dơi sẽ dễ dàng xác định Latin , bạn chỉ nói bằng tiếng Việt. Hiểu , Warrior ?" " **That is not enough, the Bats will easily identify Latin, you are to speak only in Vietnamese. Understood, Warrior?"** Slade orders, his tone threatening.

"Có, Thạc sĩ," **"Yes, Master,"** I reply, my voice shameful and fearful. He nods curtly and leaves with one last threat.

"Bạn sẽ thấy rằng vành đai tiện ích của bạn đã biến mất, cũng như chất đánh dấu của bạn , truyền thông và các thiết bị địa điểm. Nếu bạn cố gắng thoát ra , hậu quả sẽ nghiêm trọng , cho bạn và bạn cái gọi là gia đình ." **"You'll find that your utility belt is gone, as well as your tracers, communicators and location devices. If you attempt escape, the consequences will be dire, for you and you so-called family."** He leaves, locking the door behind him, I sigh, the rebellious fire within me, a simple spark, barely burning but I am not yet broken, oh no, I will not break.

 **At It Justice, after the Bat and Arrow families (as well as the Flash, Superman, Wonderwoman and Martian Manhunter) have been informed of the situation...**

 **Third Person POV**

The holo-computer beeps, 'Incoming Transmission' the screen reads as the masked face of Deathstroke appears on the screen.

"Hello Batman, others I bring you no harm, just a simple video, don't bother tracking the signal, it will lead you to a dead end." Batman looks to Red Robin who starts hacking.

"He's not wrong, it's a dead end" RR replies sadly.

"Enjoy the show, I know I did," Slade's malicious laughter sounds from the video as it shows an empty training room, splattered with blood. Batman pauses the video.

"Miss Martian, Superboy, you Martian Manhunter and Superman should leave the room. Aqualad'" but Batman is cut short by Robin.

"No, Tora trusted, no, she trusts him and we've known Kal for hears, any of us would trust him with our lives, he deserves to know." Robin objects, his voice firm.

"Fine, Aqualad, this is something that is to be kept a secret from the other two members of the team, understand?" Batman asks, Kaldur nods. Batman, Robin, Red Hood, Spoiler, Red Robin, Artemis, Black Bat, Nightwing, Red Arrow, Red Bat, Green Arrow and Catwoman all take off their masks and cowls then, turning to the screen, the Bat/Arrow family and the two Flashes all watch the resumed video. They are met with an ugly sight, Bella, shacked is lying on the floor while Slade uses his foot to fracture her bones. Things such as this goes on in a fast-paced blur, but the final result is seen handing from a wall, Bella, bruised and bloody is chained to the wall.

"I thought that this may contain something of interest to you, my Bellator," Slade says, entering the room and setting up a projector.

 _"Your stupid_ _ **sister**_ _has left you, she was_ _ **taken**_ _from you, you weren't worth it. She doesn't care, you_ _ **made**_ _her leave, you were to_ _ **pathetic**_ _for her to care about." With each word, he strikes Johnny with a whip._ Everyone, even the Bats cringe at this, knowing how much the words stung, secretly, they all hoped that the video ended there, but it didn't.

After half an hour, Bella is tugging at her chains, tears slipping down her face, and eventually, she gives in. She lays limp in the chains, her head hung low, Slade undoes the chains and she fall to the floor. He gets out his barbed whip and begins to strike her with it.

"You've become soft, Bellator, the league, the Bats, they've sheltered you, kept you from mu grasp, from real pain. Let me get the two of you reacquainted," he taunts as he begins to mercilessly tear into her skin, her pleas meaning nothing to him until she utters that one word.

"Quaeso , prohibet Magister ..." **"Please, stop... Master"** he stops but he snarls.

All of the onlookers are shocked at the phrase she utters, they all know Latin. Stephanie starts to mutter: "Oh gods, he, he did it, he broke her." Over and over as Jason held her to his chest, his face on the screen.

"Điều đó là không đủ, các con dơi sẽ dễ dàng xác định Latin , bạn chỉ nói bằng tiếng Việt. Hiểu , Warrior ?" Slade orders, his tone threatening.

The Bats look confused. "Wh-what did Slade say, what language was that?" Tim asks to no one and anyone.

"Vietnamese" Artemis and Cassandra answer at the same time. "I can speak it fluently, I know what it says." Artemis stated and translates: "He said 'That is not enough, the Bats will easily identify Latin, you are to speak only in Vietnamese. Understood, Warrior?' "

"Thankfully, you can translate Artemis, it seems it would become useful in the future." Kaldur states, scowling at the screen.

"Có, Thạc sĩ," ( **"Yes, Master," Artemis translates)** she replies, her voice shameful and fearful. He nods curtly and leaves with one last threat, it seems.

"Bạn sẽ thấy rằng vành đai tiện ích của bạn đã biến mất, cũng như chất đánh dấu của bạn , truyền thông và các thiết bị địa điểm. Nếu bạn cố gắng thoát ra , hậu quả sẽ nghiêm trọng , cho bạn và bạn cái gọi là gia đình ." ( **"You'll find that your utility belt is gone, as well as your tracers, communicators and location devices. If you attempt escape, the consequences will be dire, for you and you so-called family." Artemis repeats slowly, her lips tight)** He leaves, locking the door behind him.

The video ends and Slade's mask pops up again "expect something like this two to three time a weeks,Batman, after all, I'm sure you'd want to know how your daughter is doing, right?" The video officially ends there. Sobbing can be heard from each female as well as Dick and Wally, even Kaldur, Damian, Tim, Terry, Ollie and Jason have a tear trailing down their faces. Batman remains stoic but most Bats can tell that he is ready to go and pummel Deathstroke. Dinah lays a hand on Batman's arm. He pulls his cowl up, a sign for everyone else to replace their masks and cowls.

"We get to work immediately, I want my best hackers on the job, Hood, Spoiler, Black Bat, Arrows, Aqualad and Catwoman, begin active search. Kid, you and the team WILL look after Johnathan, Oliver, if you want, you can asks the kid, but hurry. Robin, I want you with Canary, use the watchtower and what they have on Wilson, Nightwing, go with them." Batman orders as everyone disperses. Ollie comes back five minutes later.

"Roy, Artemis, it looks like you two will have a younger brother." He says happily, his grin threatening to split his face.

"He said yes?" Roy asks, almost in disbelief, Ollie nods.

"Looks like Johnny will be our new brother, Roy." Artemis says, slinging her quiver and her biw over her shoulders, following Ollie to the Zeta Tubes.

 _ **(Bum bum buuuummmm!)**_

 **Me: Drama and fluff, I hope you liked it, Robbie, I hope everyone else liked it too!**

 **Dick: Read Black Angel, because after this series ends, Black Angel will become** _ **very**_ **important, trust me.**

 **Me: Well, g'night!**

 **Wally: Stay Whelmed,**

 **Artemis: Get Traught,**

 **Megan: Feel the Aster,**

 **Johnny: And Crash the Mode!**

 **Me: Firecracker OUT!**


	15. The Torture of Tora

**Hello, I is back and boy, do I have a show for you!**

 **Jason: Maybe**

 **Me: I hate you.**

 **Jason: You're the one who put my sister back with that madman! You're lucky I haven't shoved a cap so far up your ass that-**

 **Me: Just for that, I'm gonna put in extra torture!**

 **Tim: Thanks a lot Jason!**

 **Damian: She was going to do it anyways, Todd just provoked her.**

 **Me: He's not wrong, now, onto the chess game, my pawns *cackles madly***

 **Dick: Oh, boy, she's lost it, and she's in charge of the story.**

 **Terry: Well, in whatever state we find Tora in, it most likely won't be good.**

 **Cass: If this phycopath lets us find her.**

 **Steph: The odds aren't in our favor, are they?**

 **Me: Nope!**

 **I OWN NOTHING, EXEPT FOR BELLA, ALL ELSE IS OWNED BY DC COMICS**

 **Third Person POV, kinda, at the manor**

The Wayne-Queen family eats dinner in silence, a solemnly mood covering the dining room, even Johnny and Dick talk in hushed tones, the absence of their youngest female noticeable. Finally, Artemis and Stephanie, who had been conversing quietly until now, stand up in unison.

"I, for one am done with this bullshit!" Artemis declares, ignoring the disapproving glare Alfred is giving her. Everyone stares at her, whether in confusion, anger or intriguement **(A/N "that last one might not be a word. So sue me")**

"Yeah, we get it, Torrie's gone, its been what, three days and I'm betting Bruce got another video, he can show us later." Stephanie says, her voice firm and pissed.

"We're just sitting here, sulking, doing bloody NOTHING! Bruce, you said we would start ASAP, well, no one's hungry so I say we start now!" Artemis says, everyone looking at Bruce. He sighs and nods in approval, in unison the Bat-Arrow family makes their way down to the Batcave.

"Dick, you and Dinah take John to the mountain, while you're there, get" Batman sighs "get Wally, Terry, Tim, stay at the computer, Barbara will be there to help soon. Artemis, Hood and Catwoman will scout out the warehouse district and the surrounding sector. Red Arrow and Spoiler when Kid Flash you three will take the uptown sector, Green Arrow, Black Bat and I will take the downtown district. Nightwing, contact Oracle, Huntress, Batwoman and Batgirl." Bruce orders, going into Batman mode as he finishes putting on the top half of his Bat suit. **(A/N. For those of you who don't know that's Barbara Gordon, Helena McGinnis-Wayne [she and Terry are biologically related to Bruce but Dami is a prick and calls Terry McGinnis after his {dead} mom, he hasn't called Helena that since she broke his arm, in three different spots], Kate Kane and Bette Kane ages 18, 19, 35 and 15)**

"Yes Father," Damian says, heading with Roy, Tim and Cass to join Terry at the Bat computer while everyone else disperses. "Call up Gordon, Helena, Aunt Kate and Bette." Damian orders Terry.

"Seriously Dami! You call Helena, Kate and Bette by their first names but not me?!" Terry says, exasperated, as he contacts the requested people. Soon, the screen displays the faces of Huntress, Batwoman, Bat girl and Oracle.

 _ **"Hey, Terrs, what's up?"**_ Helena is the first to respond as the others wave at him.

"Hey, Bruce needs you all at the cave ASAP, I'd suggest the Zeta Tubes." Terry says to the four females.

 _ **"Why Terry? Something wrong?"**_ Bette asks, her face scrunched in confusion.

"I'll tell you later, just hurry." Terry says,his voice urgent as he cuts off the messaging system. All four occupants of the room turn as the Zeta Tubes roar to life announcing the arrivals of Kid Flash, then Oracle, then a few minute's later, Batwoman and Batgirl, then, five minutes later, Huntress finally arrives.

"Good, you're all here, Oracle, you will stay with McGinnis and Drake at the computer, West, you, will go with Hood and Spoiler. Aunt Kate, Bette, Huntress, you three will patrol the outside of Gotham, eventually Canary or Robin should join you. The four of you may want to remain here for awhile, these will be the patrolling arrangements until the matter is resolved." Damian says, and, once he finishes, he heads to through the Zeta Tubes and disappears.

" 'Kay then, you heard Demon Spawn, let's go patrol, and hopefully, kick some ass!" Roy shouts, overenthusiasticly Spoiler rolls her eyes before grabbing Kid Flash and the three of them head to he uptown sector.

"Tim, send us the mission briefing, report, whatever info you have on the mission. We're heading out." Huntress says as Batwoman and Batgirl head to the Zeta Tubes. The three girls are gone in a gliding flash as the three hackers get to work.

"RB, what is this mission on exactly?" Barbra asks, not looking up, or away from, her screen.

"Bella," Terry replies, and, oblivious to Oracle's reaction, keeps working.

"How the hell did Bella get captured, and by who?!" Oracle demands, turning violently to face Terry.

 _ **"Another good question, who the hell is Bella?"**_ Huntress's voice crackles over the comm link.

"She's Bats and Canary's kid, remember?" Terry replies absentmindedly as Tim, and apparently a few others facepalm at the eldest bat-child's ignorance.

 _ **"No, I don't remember! Batman!"**_ Helena shouts over the comm, a quick *click* shows that somone - Bruce - turned their comm off. _**"Why that-"**_ Huntress starts, but Terry cuts her off.

"Huntress, if you're going to swear - or rant for that matter - do it in a Middle-Eastern or Asian language that most of us don't know." Terry says, so, Helena promptly starts to swear and rant in Vietnamese.

 _ **"Tại sao các địa ngục không khốn đó cho tôi biết ông đã có con gái khác! Tôi có quyền được biết ! Nó giống như anh không tin tôi ! F *** ing khốn! Ông ta cần phải học cách để f *** ing tin tưởng con gái chết tiệt của riêng mình !"**_ [ Why the hell didn't that bastard tell me he had another daughter! I have a right to know! It's like he doesn't trust me! F***ing bastard! He needs to learn how to f***ing trust his own damn daughter!] Helena rants, and Artemis and Cass can be heard snickering over the comms.

"What's so funny?" Terry asks, looking up the translation to what his twin said.

 _ **"You two can understand that?"**_ Helena asks Artemis and Cassandra in confusion.

 _ **"I'm half American, half Vietnamese, I used to speak it all the time at home with mom, before..."**_ Artemis trails off.

 _ **"I can understand it, but I can't speak it, if that makes any sense"**_ Cass admits, giggling still coming from Artemis's end if the comm. **(A/N. She can understand Vietnamese, but she can't speak it. Yes, that is very possible, I know someone from Nevada who has that same predicament, only with, like, three or four other languages.)**

" 'Kay then..." Terry trails off into laughter as he looks at the translation on the screen in front of him, reading:

"Why the hell didn't that bastard tell me he had another daughter! I have a right to know! It's like he doesn't trust me! F***ing bastard! He needs to learn how to f***ing trust his own damn daughter! "

"Helena you need help" is all Tim can say over his laughter.

"Focus, idiots, we need to find Bella before Slade can break her." Oracle chides, slapping both Tim and Terry upside the head.

"Ow! Ba-Oracle" Terry complains, rubbing his head but getting back to work all the same.

 _ **"Joker Venoming SLADE has Bella! Bats, you're dead!"**_ Helena shouts over the comm.

"Just get back to work, we'll never find her like this," Oracle says sternly, and everyone else hears it too, because the line is suddenly silent.

 **After a night of vigorous searching, and coming up with nothing...**

 **In the Batcave with everyone, minus Wally, who had to leave**

"Status," Batman says, his voice gruff but the others could tell it held emotion.

"Nothing, all squads, except for Dinah and Dick came up empty-handed." Oracle reports, sighing, her shoulders sagging.

"We'll look over the data in the morning, show us the video." Terry says, determination in his eyes as he moves out of the way, allowing Bruce to sit down. He pulls up the video file and opens it, clicking on the video.

"As most of you know, earlier this week, Bella, or Black Phoenix was recaptured by her previous tormentor, Deathstroke. We are unaware of their location, only the 'progress' videos show us anything." Bruce says, venom in his voice at the word 'progress'.

"Why you-" Cassandra cuts Helena off.

"Later, Helena, let father show us the video," Helena reluctantly nods and turns her eyes to the screen as Bruce plays the video.

 _ **The screen shows, unlike last time, a small room with a cot, with a thin blanket on top of it and a small, cornered off area of the room, presumably a bathroom. On the cot, under the blanket sits a small form, shivering it seems, by the vibrating of the blanket. The door to the room creaks open and light flows in. The silhouette of a man appeared, and the form, now sitting up flinched at the sight of him.**_

 _ **"Chào buổi sáng , chiến binh ," the silhouette says coldly.**_

 _ **"Chào buổi sáng ... chủ" the form says timidly.**_ Bruce paused the video and they all turn to Artemis and Helena, the only two able to translate Vietnamese. They see Artemis, Helena and Cassandra, all pale, flinch at this statement.

"H-he said 'Good morning warrior' " Helena says, her voice shaky, but her eyes burning with rage.

"Bella replied 'Good morning, master' " Artemis chokes on the last word, and turns away, into Roy's shoulder. He holds her tightly and nods at Bruce to continue the video.

 _ **The scene cuts to a training room, a female in a black outfit and a long braid down her back, currently flipping over Deathstroke. He catches her ankle and slams her into the ground. She makes no sound as she stands up and ducks a left hook, only to have a foot slam into her gut. She stumbles back but doesn't fall, instead, she charges the mercenary and, at the last second, flips over him her feet tucked tight. She manages to catch him off guard and kicks him in the back, flipping again to regain her balance. It doesn't last long and he sweep-kicks her legs out from under her and slams her head into the ground. She tries to get back up, to no avail, instead, he kicks her in the gut and she groans, curling in on herself. Deathstroke is unrelenting and keeps kicking at her, he reaches for his belt and pulls out a whip, already bloodstained. Bella pales at the sight of the whip.**_

 _ **"Không, Sư Phụ, xin , không , T-Tôi xin lỗi, tôi sẽ làm tốt hơn lần sau , tôi hứa . Y - bạn không cần , phải p - trừng phạt tôi , xin vui lòng, h - xin thương xót." Bella pleads never taking her eyes off of the whip.**_

 _ **"Không, chiến binh , bạn xứng đáng hình phạt của bạn , bây giờ im lặng, hoặc hình phạt của bạn sẽ tăng lên gấp mười lần." Deathstroke says harshly, preparing the whip.**_

And with that menacing image Bruce pauses the video an turns to the three translators expectantly.

"Bella said 'No, Master, please, don't, I-I'm sorry, I'll do better next time, I promise. Y-you don't need to p-punish me, please, h-have mercy.' " The emotion in Helena's voice was real as she was close to tears.

"Then, Deathstroke said 'No, warrior, you deserve your punishment, now silence, or your punishment will increase tenfold.' " Cassandra says, her voice tight and she flinches as she speaks the phrase 'your punishment will increase tenfold', seeing as she knows the ways of the shadows and can only imagine what the mercenary plans.

Bruce plays the video, fast-forwarding through most of the punishment, but the final result, - Bella, her clothes torn and bloody, dried blood stuck in her hair and on her skin, shivering in a corner - was imprinted in their minds.

The video ends there and Bruce, his face stoic, yet his eyes tear-filled turns to his allies. Wally, Artemis, Bette and Dick are sobbing on the floor. Roy and Ollie are talking quietly, tears shining on their faces, Kate and Selena are hugging, tears slipping off their faces. Tim, Jason, Cassandra, Helena, Damian and Terry are standing in a small circle, talking quietly and solemnly. Dinah walks over to Bruce, tears tracing her face as Bruce holds her in his arms, a tear or two sliding down his cheek.

 **^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^BREAKLINE^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

 **Me: Well, the feels just happened.**

 **Jason: What the hell?! Batman cried!**

 **Me: Yes, Jason, get with the story, geez**

 **Wally: *zips in* Hey, Firecracker, Bats is looking for you, Damian has a big mouth.**

 **Me: Damn you Demon Spawn! Guys, do the outro so I can hide!**

 **Helena: Stay Whelmed,**

 **Bette: Get Traught,**

 **Dick: Feel the Aster,**

 **Stephanie: And Crash the Mode!**

 **Me: Firecracker OUT!**


	16. Update and Notice

**Hey y'all I'm back!**

 **Tim: Important announcement- there are only four more chapters - and the epilogue - left of this series, have fun with that!**

 **Terry: Well, last week's episode was... Interesting.**

 **Bette: I'm guessing things are looking bad still.**

 **Me: I love this girl! She catches on so fast!**

 **Batman, Huntress, Batwoman: FIRECRACKER!**

 **Me: apparently everyone else has learned to live with my antics, hopefully Helena and Katherine will learn.**

 **Dick: Want about Bruce?**

 **Me: Bruce will never learn... Jay? Do the honors.**

 **Jason: Firecracker does not own any characters except for Bella and Johnny.**

 **Me: No, I mean the** _ **other**_ **honors... Never mind, Steph?**

 **Stephanie: Let us play the chess game!**

 _ **Breakline**_

 **Third person POV**

Bette, Dick, and Artemis, or, rather Batgirl, Robin, and well, Artemis zeta into the cave in civvies, a week after Bette arrived. Apparently both Bruce and Katherine thought that Bette should meet the team,especially since Kate is planning on staying in the area for awhile. Everyone is gathered into the living room to hear about Bella. The videos haven't changed much, brutal training and punishments for the smallest offense. Aqualad intercepts the new arrivals in the training room.

"Hello Robin, Artemis, I was unaware you had brought a guest." Kaldur comments. His way of coping seems to just be reverting to the way he was before he started dating Bella.

"Kaldur, meet Batgirl, we better get going, the others may want to meet BG and we need to catch everyone up." Artemis says and the four of them walk into the living room to the others.

"So?" Wally asks, his face grim. At this, Batgirl and Robin glare at each other, or communicate in 'Bat Speak' as several heroes have dubbed it. Apparently the argument ends in Batgirl's favor because she starts talking.

" we've got good news and bad news, bad news first. Tora is being less submissive than she was before, showing less of a reaction." Batgirl says solemnly.

"Is that good or bad?" M'gann asks timidly.

"Both, good because she's showing less weakness, less pain, which eases the punishment. She's only reacting to extreme pain and exhaustion. This is bad because we don't know how injured she is, or how Deathstroke is treating her outside of training. Bad because Deathstroke wants her to submit to him, so, he will cause her pain if she doesn't. And Tora hasn't been submitting to him as often as he'd like, and every video ends in his favor." Artemis reports.

"The good news?" Roy asks, coming in with Johnny in his arms, Artemis smiles and sits down next to him, stoking the bangs off of Johnny's forehead.

"The bat family is getting closer, we've determined that Deathstroke is located on the east coast of the US." Robin says, matter-of-factly.

"So we're just going do sit here and do nothing?" Connor shouts, standing up abruptly and glaring at Robin.

"No, we're going to start searching, Red Hood, Spoiler and Red Bat should be coming very soon, Green Arrow and Red Bat are helping through information and Huntress and Oracle will be helping when they can." Batgirl answers for Robin, just as Red Hood, Spoiler and Red Bat come in, all in costume.

"Oracle will be reporting any Intel she's gathered, as well as Green Arrow, Huntress will be helping in the field. I thought I'd give you all some Intel I have to give Bats tonight, you all have a six to seven hour head start." RB says, pulling up a holo-computer and plugging in a flash drive, the screen shows numerous files on Deathstroke.

"What is all of that, RB?" Roy asks, eyeing a file in the corner showing his newly adopted little brother.

"Everything the League, Bat Family and I have on Deathstroke," RB responds edgily.

"I get the league and the Bats, but you have personal Intel in Deathstroke?" This time it's Batgirl who asks the question and Robin winces, knowing this is a touchy subject for the first Robin.

"Golden Boy here has had a very dangerous stalker" Red Hood answers for his brother.

"Deathstroke had been keeping tabs on RB ever since he was Robin, it shifted down the line too, but Red Bat was the only Robin able to o get any Intel on him that the league or Batman didn't already have. Spoiler was the last Robin he kept tabs on, then he mysteriously stopped." Robin says, somewhat relived that he hasn't been stalked by the mercenary.

"Now, we know why, Tora and Johnny, he decided to train them to be his apprentices, rather than take an unwilling Robin." Spoiler pipes up, her voice bitter.

"Wow, previous hideouts, locations, weaponry, allies, contacts, you have everything on here" Robin comments as he pulls up his wrist computer, already done downloading the info.

"Yeah, he does, and we better hurry, remember, Tora said something about being sent to Greece?" Artemis reminds Robin, her eyes wide.

"He'll most likely wait until she's completely loyal to him or until he breaks her." BG replies, worry lading her voice.

"Then we have a week at the least, a month at the most" Red Bat says, then, turning to everyone he orders. "Change into uniform, Roy, give Johnny to me and I'll take him to the cave, start searching, now. I hope the team finds her before the bats do, otherwise we could bring the whole place down, with her still inside." And with that, Red Bat leaves, Johnny in his arms.

"What Golden Boy means is that I doubt that we'll be holding back and we might not know if she's still inside. And, since I'm the only one in our clan, well, besides Huntress, who kills, I know I'm not holding back. I already have the go-to ta use the lead bullets, so that man is going to be riddled with holes after I get to him." Red Hood says, fingering his guns in their holsters. The team all give him shocked look, which he pointedly ignores.

"When do we start searching?" Wally asks, eager as ever.

"Tomorrow, we'll need our sleep" Spoiler says, and with that, Roy, Artemis, Batgirl, Robin, Red Hood and Spoiler exit the cave.

 _ **Breakline**_

 **Me: Sorry if that sucked, it's just a fill-in chapter. I'm thinking of putting this story on hold for awhile, I haven't had any inspiration lately. If you have any ideas, PM me or put it in your review. But, for now, stay Whelmed, get Traught, feel the Aster and Crash the Mode. Firecracker OUT!**


	17. Epilogue

**This is the final chapter thank you so much Mira (guest) who basically ranted to me (in the best way ;)) about how he/she loves the story and about how I should update. Just warning you, thank them. A lot. I was planning to end this with Bella dying at the hands of Slade before her family could find her. Thank Mira. Without that comment, Bella would be dead. I'm also skipping right to the story, no witty character into stuff. Be warned, this could get messy.**

* * *

It had been five months since Bella had been captured, and twice a week the Bat/Arrow family had received a video, each one worse than the last. They had become frantic as she became more and more obedient, the free and rebellious fire that made her eyes bright was gone, her normally warm chocolate eyes were brown, cold and lifeless as broken pottery. They had once more congregated into the Batcave after an unsuccessful patrol to see another heart-wrenching video that arrived moments ago.

 _ **"Chúc mừng, chiến binh" Deathstroke greets coldly, his shadow looming menacingly across the floor of the small room.**_

 _ **"Bậc thầy" Bella says quietly, her voice wavering, as if she was preparing for something requiring great courage. She stands up to follow Deathstroke into the bloodstained training room, where they begin to spar.**_

 _ **"Vô giá trị , con thảm hại! Không, ngay cả gia đình của riêng bạn đã đến cho bạn ! Họ đã di chuyển trên ! Bạn là của tôi , bạn có hiểu không?" Deathstroke asks Bella, pressing the blade of his sword against that of hers. Bella's eyes narrow and she snarls, baring her teeth at her 'master'.**_

 _ **"Không số Họ đang tìm kiếm cho tôi! Họ sẽ tìm thấy tôi!" Bella shoots back, pushing Deathstroke's sword back towards him and she flips over him, slashing at Slade. He turns in the nick of time to par her strike and force her back into defence.**_

 _ **"Có lẽ , nhưng chúng ta sẽ được ở Hy Lạp trước khi họ làm." Deathstroke counters before striking once more, only to have Bella roll out of the way.**_

Bruce pauses the computer, looking towards Artemis, Helena and Cassandra for translations.

"First, Deathstroke and Bella had their normal greeting, then, while they were fighting Slade announced: 'Worthless, pathetic child! Not even your own family has come for you! They have moved on! You are mine, do you understand?'" Artemis translates, trying her hardest to keep her voice devoid of emotion.

"Then Bella fought back, saying 'No. No. They are looking for me! They will find me!' She still has hope!" Helena quotes and cheers.

"Then Slade threw in his next part: 'Perhaps, but we shall be in Greece before they do.'" Cassandra finishes; Bruce nods before resuming the video.

 _ **"Không! Họ sẽ tìm thấy tôi! Đến thời điểm này vào ngày mai, tôi sẽ được đi!" Bella shouts coming up from her roll, her free hand shifting to the dagger in the sheath at her hip.**_

 _ **"Liệu bạn bây giờ?" Deathstroke asks sarcastically, his visible eye shifting to Bella's hand.**_

 _ **"Vâng! Tôi dưới kho # 94 bằng cổng phía đông!" Bella shouts back defiantly before throwing the the knife at the camera, sending it into static.**_

Batman turns to his translators.

"There's no time!" Artemis exclaims, frantic "she's under warehouse #94 by the east port!" Right away, all of the Bat/Arrow family minus Oracle is out of the Batcave and speeding to the east port, on the other side of Gotham.

* * *

Twenty minutes and 47 red lights that were ignored later the Bat/Arrow family was breaking into the warehouse and through the brittle wood floor into the center of Slade's hideout, the training room. There, in the center of the revolting room is Bella, beaten and bruised at the feet of Deathstroke. The Bats waste no time attacking Slade while Red Arrow and Artemis rush to Bella, unmoving on the floor. After making sure she has a pulse, Red Arrow lifts their unconscious family member into his arms, bridal style while Artemis and Green Arrow stay near them, making sure they get out okay.

Half an hour later, an unconscious mercenary with 23 broken bones is dragged out of the warehouse. Once they are 500 feet away, Red Hood pressed a trigger, causing the entire warehouse to explode in a great ball of fire, the cloud of ash and soot reaching nearly 100 feet into the air. At the sound of the explosion, Bella jolts awake, eyes frantic before landing on those of her father.

"D-daddy" she croaks her voice hoarse and scratchy.

"Shh you'll be alright, shh" Bruce says softly as he picks her up, taking her to the Batmobile.

* * *

Once Bella was deemed healthy enough to leave she was reunited with Kaldur and Johnny and Dinah had her babies, healthy twins named Michael and Sarah. And their family was whole, Bella deciding to join the team after her latest trauma, which was supported by her whole family. In the end, everything was alright.

* * *

 **That's a wrap! Again, thank Mira that you have this epilogue and that it didn't end up with a distraught Bat/Arrow family mourning the loss of Bella. Stay Whelmed, get Traught, feel the Aster and Crash the Mode! Peace out!**


End file.
